Raise Your Voice
by tee.nicole13
Summary: In high school, it is hard for your voice to be heard, especially if you have no one to help you. But what if a new kid comes out of nowhere, takes interest in you, helps you raise your voice, and makes you fall for each other, all at the same time?
1. Outside Looking In

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter One - Outside Looking In**

**

* * *

**

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me than meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

Gabriella finished singing, a single tear slid down her face. She clutched her school books close to her chest as possible. Taking a deep breath, she headed into her school. Gabriella has been at East High since she had moved here with her mother and older brother in freshman year. Her brother always protected her during school hours. The only problem was, he graduated last year. Just a minor setback to another, almost great year for Gabriella. All she had to do was avoid everyone that hates her. Gabriella sighed, _this is going to be a long and miserable year._

Gabriella headed to her locker. _So far, so great._

Then, the bell rang signaling all students to homeroom.

_Great, _Gabriella thought, opening her locker and getting out her books, according to her schedule, then heading off to homeroom, arriving just before the late bell.

This was a odd homeroom. A small stage was set up in the front of the class, a teachers desk was positioned on the corner of the stage. The desks were set up in a loop all facing the stage. Posters of previous activities from last years students were plastered up on the bright red walls. The teacher was not in there yet. Students had started to file in, Gabriella picked one of the seats and sat down.

After, all the students filled up all the desks except one. Gabriella's desk was in the corner - by the door. the desk to the right of her desk, no one had sat there. Great, Gabriella thought, way to start a brand new year.

Gabriella felt left out, everyone else, had friends, unlike her, and were talking. Until, a woman came in. This woman, was wearing a really bold-pattern dress, a wild-colored scarf, and big glasses.

_That must be Ms. Darbus._

"Welcome young thespians!" She cried, with way to much emotion then really necessary. Then, she started blabbing along, about this years class. Apparently she's a drama teacher and they'll be learning about 'appreciating arts' and how cellular devices are evil. Gabriella also realized, she talks with her hands. Aah, Gabriella signed, bored.

Then, a guy strolled in, Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off him. He was completely gorgeous. Chestnut colored hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a navy sweatshirt with white vans.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, nice of you to join us"

This amused him, he chuckled. He flipped his hair, then shifted the binder he had in his right hand.

"Class, this is Troy Bolton, he is new to the school this year, his father, is our new gym teacher" Ms. Darbus announced, again with way to much emotion than necessary.

"Bolton, you can sit beside, Ms. Montez"

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella. That's when, blue met brown, Gabriella blushed and turned her head. Troy strolled to the desk, next to Gabriella, and flopped down. Gabriella knew that he was looking at her, Gabriella fidgeted, and ran her fingers through her hair, she did that when she was nervous, that and a lot of other things.

Finally Ms. Darbus stopped talking, she let the class chat among themselves. Still, Troy was staring at Gabriella.

"So Montez, what's you first name?" He spoke, Gabriella felt like she was going to melt, everything about him, was so perfect. "I'm not going to bite, turn and answer me please"

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to Troy. "That's better, so you gonna tell me your name," He looked into Gabriella's eyes. "Brown eyes"

Gabriella gulped "Um, Gabriella" She said softly and shyly. Troy found this cute. "Are you shy?" He asked her softly. Gabriella bit her lip, and just nodded at him. Gabriella was thinking the worst, he would run off, after a while, when she didn't open up to him, just like the others, that's why she didn't have any friends, no one was patient enough to get to know her. Gabriella sighed, she had gotten herself depressed, and school had not even started yet.

Troy did something that surprised Gabriella. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Troy. His eyes were like the color of the ocean, or like the sky. They were sparkling. He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. Then, he winked at Gabriella. Suddenly, Gabriella felt like Troy and her were the only ones in the room. Her head was spinning. Gabriella showed a small smile. Then, to ruin it, the bell rang.

Troy got up first, letting go of Gabriella's hand, and left the classroom. She got up and walked out the door. She sighed yet again, she was begining to sigh a lot lately. There he was, at the lockers outside the classroom, he was leaning against one in particular. It so happened to be Gabriella's.

"Hey Brown eyes!" He greeted her kindly. "Um, Hi?" Stupid! Your not asking a question! She mentally cursed herself. Troy chuckled, and offered her his hand. Gabriella almost freaked out, but manage to obtain herself and kindly take his hand.

"What class do you have first, Brown eyes?"

"Um, Gym" Gabriella said, looking at her schedule.

"Cool me too, you get to meet my dad!" He said enthusiastically. _Oh fun!_ Gabriella thought with sarcasm.

After gym was over, Troy had taken Gabriella back to his dad's office, to 'officially' meet.

"Son" Coach Bolton, greeted his son. "Hey Dad, so how's your new job so far?" Troy asked. He seemed to be interested in his dad's job. He was totally different from the other guys around here, Gabriella thought; and then again, He wasn't from here.

Coach Bolton, finally noticed Gabriella. "Ah, Ms. Montez, is it?" Gabriella nodded. "Shy now are we?" He asked her.

"Dad!" Troy complained. "What?" He looked from Troy to Gabriella. "OH! I get it, you like her - oh"

Troy hit his head with his hand. Gabriella's heart fluttered._ Does he really like me? Wait, nobody likes me._

"Sorry, um, get a move on, don't be late for, uh, um, your next class"

The end of the came rather fast for Troy and Gabriella. No encounters, Gabriella's day was pretty awesome, but she wasn't at school today. Neither did Troy or Gabriella, bring up what happened in Troy's Dad's office.

They were walking out of the school.

"So..." Troy said slowly, getting sad, he really didn't want to leave. "So..." Gabriella said, then giggled. She had opened up to Troy, enough to have a normal conversation, and to laugh at each other. "I love when you giggle" Troy said out of no where.

Awkward Silence.

"Um, thank you? I guess?" Gabriella said awkwardly. It was so easy to open up to Troy, Gabriella felt like she could tell him everything, well almost everything.

"Can, I, um, call you?" He asked, nervously. Gabriella bit her lip, but nodded. She took out a sharpie, from her backpack and wrote her number on his arm.

***Gabriella;; 286-7038***

Troy smiled brightly. "Thanks"

"See you later"

Troy kissed her cheek softly, before jogging off in the opposite direction, Leaving Gabriella, where she was still standing, frozen. Gabriella touched, where Troy's lips had been.

_What an amazing first day_! They both thought, with huge smiles on their faces.


	2. You Use Too Much Sarcasm

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 2 - You Use Too Much Sarcasm**

**

* * *

**

**-Troy-**

I took yet another glance at the clock. It was later in the afternoon. The clock read 6:08; Was it too late to call her? I want to call her so much. I just didn't know what to do. Thinking hard about my situation, I started to pace back and forth in my room. I couldn't get Gabriella off my mind, and I didn't know why. When I would call her, what would I say? What would we talk about?

I groaned as I flopped down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. My feet were handing off the side of my bed and my cell phone was in my left hand, my fingers were itching to dial her number, my ears were complaining to hear her voice. Ah, her voice. I bet she could sing, I bet she could. Okay, I'm going to do it, I'm going to call her. I got up and started to pace again, the palms of my hands were starting to sweat and my throat was going a bit dry. I held up my cell phone, transferring the number she had written down on my arm earlier, into my cell phone. I took a deep breath before I pressed the green talk button and held my phone to my ear.

It started to ring. I gulped, I was completely nervous and there was a 95% chance that I will make a complete fool out of myself.

_Hello?_

"Gabriella?"

_Yes, May I ask who's calling?_

"Hey, It's Troy"

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

When I heard his name. I felt a warm tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was waiting for him to call. I was even sitting on my bed with my phone in my hand. Was that weird? I'm not use to guys, other then my brother, talking to me. With Troy, it was totally different from talking to my brother, I'll tell you that.

"Oh Hey Troy!" I exclaimed, with probably a little too much enthusiasm that necessary.

_Um, hey._

"Yeah..hi"

_Hey_

"You said that already.."

_Oh..yeah. Sorry._

"It's alright, so what's up?"

_Nothing...really._

"Are you like not capable to have a conversation over the phone or something?"

_I'm capable, Sorry I just don't feel good at the moment._

"Oh, what wrong?"

_To tell you the truth I'm so fucking nervous right now._

I sat up, and blushed insanely. He was nervous talking to me? He seemed so fine earlier. So why was now any different? I heard my bedroom door open, my older brother, Jason came in. His eye brows furrowed in confusion. 'Who are you talking to?' He mouthed. 'Troy' I mouthed back. He still had a confused look, but he sat down next to me, trying to eavesdrop.

"Why are you nervous to talk to me, you seemed fine talking to me earlier"

_That's what I don't get either. I'm seriously like sweating insanely right now...I probably should have told you that._

I couldn't help but laugh. Jason leaned in so he could hear our conversation. I just pushed him away and got up and walked out onto my balcony and sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

_Were you just laughing at me?_

"Yes Troy, I was laughing at you, but I'm touched that you let me know when your body overheats"

_Got a little sarcasm in you now don't you?_

"Maybe...Hey Troy, I gotta go. My brother is trying to listen into our conversation."

_Oh, alright. Hey can I come over? I mean, if you brother doesn't mind and if your parents don't mind._

"Sure, my bro can deal with it, and my moms at work, but I know she wouldn't mind"

_Alright cool..so where's your house at?_

"you mean my address?"

_Yeah, that could be useful_

"590 South Academy Street, see you in a few Troy. If you can't find my house, call my cell, alright?"

_Okay, see you in a few, bye Gabriella_

"Bye Troy"

I smiled.

Jason came out onto the balcony and sat down next to me.

"You invited a guy over?" He asked, a protective side showing. I nodded, playing with my cell phone.

"Don't worry Jase," I said, using his nickname.

"He's nice" Jason nodded, and looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to set, you could see the moon jump out from hiding beneath the clouds.

"Do you remember Dad?" I asked.

Jason jumped a bit, at my sudden question. He bit his lip, then nodded.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him. Jason got up. He was holding back tears. Never in my life, have I seen Jason cry. I got up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I heard his soft cries.

Jason had cracked.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry Jase, please don't cry" I cooed, softly in his ear.

He nodded and pulled back. I wiped his tears away, then he kissed my forehead. Of course I wanted to know about our dad. I never met him, and I'm 16 years old, and Jason's 18. Jase and I only started to live together when I was 12 and he was 14. I never knew what had happened.

"When mom gets home, tell her I went to bed early and that I don't want any dinner" He told me, taking my face into his clammy hands.

"Please eat," I begged him. He shook his head "for me?" I asked again, giving him the whole 'puppy-dog' gig. He chuckled through his tears.

"Alright," He said, with a sort-of smile on his face "Wake me when mom gets home" I nodded. He hugged me once before going back inside.

I signed, while looking up at the sky. The stars were already out and were twinkling. I wonder where Troy was. Did he get lost? Or did he decide not to come after all? I didn't need to worry about it now. Troy said he was going to come, maybe there was traffic, or maybe something family-wise came up. Yeah, that's it. I need to think positive. I took a deep breath and walked back into my room. I shivered, the wind was blowing in from outside, yet I didn't feel like closing my balcony doors. I loved to just sit around and look up at the moon and the stars.

Then, I heard a rustling. I jumped. Then, it stopped. I turned my back towards the open doors, just to prove that nothing was going to happen. I started to make my messed up bed. When I heard a crunch, I shrugged it off.

Then hands wrapped around my waist. I shrieked loud. Then I heard the familiar laugh. I turned around!

"Holy Shit Troy! Was your personally goal to give me a major heart attack?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart dramatically. He chuckled.

"Nope, but it was funny to see your face" I rolled my eyes. Then my eyes went wide.

"How did you get up here in the first place? Last time I checked you didn't have spidey powers" I mocked him. He playfully rolled his eyes and plopped down onto my bed.

"Gabriella, you doubt me too much" Then I saw a leaf in his hair. The rustling, the crunch. I rolled my eyes and picked the leaf out of his hair.

"Climb tree's much?" I said, waving the small green leave in his face. He couldn't help but grin. He was trying to stop himself from laughing. Well, it didn't work. He burst out in laughter.

"You know we have a front door, it can be very useful sometimes" He grabbed my by the waist and pulled me down, so that I was laying on top of him.

"You use too much sarcasm" He told me.

Our faces were inches apart.

He was utterly beautiful. His baby blue eyes were twinkling and sparkling in the moonlight. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I looked at his features, he was like a God, everything was so perfect, from his shaggy chestnut hair, to his baby blue eyes, to his light pink lips. He was staring at me too, like he was admiring me, even though, I was nothing to get excited over.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. Then he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me closer to him. I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it; we were starting to make out. Then, I heard a car door slam. My mom. I pulled back and shot right up.

"My mom's home" I yelped nervously. Troy just shrugged, still sitting on my bed. He seemed relaxed. "Troy it's like 8:30, that late. My mom's going to flip. I'm going to get in trouble!" I kept mumbling on and I started to pace. Troy had an amused expression on his face. He calmly got up and wrapped his hands around me from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"Calm down baby girl," He cooed softly. "I can leave, if you want me to that is."

Baby girl? I felt the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

I gulped.

"I don't want you to leave" I told him, turning my head. Our eyes connected, we leaned in and kissed.

"Gabby Hun? Where are you?" My Mom called, she was coming up the steps.

"Hide!" I half whispered and half yelled to Troy.

"Where?" He whispered back. My mom footsteps were heard, she was coming down the hallway. I shoved Troy under my bed.

"Stay here until I come get you" He nodded, giving me one last kiss, before disappearing in the darkness that was under my bed.


	3. The Dream

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 3 - The Dream**

***Warning***

*** some content in this chapter may not be suitable for young readers***

As soon as Troy disappeared under my bed, my door creaked open and my mom stepped in. She smiled kindly, before embracing me in a hug.

"Hi Mom." I greeted her, sitting down on my bed. My bed squeaked and I heard a movement coming from underneath. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Where's your brother?" She asked me, looking outside from my balcony, then walked back in and closed the doors.

"He went to bed" I told her, as she locked the doors. She froze, but continued normally as if nothing had been said.

When she didn't respond I went on casually. She headed for the door.

"I asked him if he remembered Dad" I said quickly, looking down at lap and playing with my fingers. I heard her footsteps stop and her breathing got uneasy.

"Why..did..you..do..that?" She asked separating her words, each of them bounced off her tongue and hit me in the face, as if someone just slapped me. I felt scared, scared of not knowing what was going to happen, and scare of what I had got myself into.

"I think there's something I need to tell you, and now, you are old enough to hear it" She said calmly, turning around and walking toward my bed. She sat down beside me, but did not look at me.

"Well, when you were too little to remember, your father and I split up, for personal reasons. When he had got the divorce, your father got Jason and I got you.." She started off.

I had so many questions

"Why did you guys split up me and Jason?" I asked.

"I knew it wasn't fair for your father to be away from both his kids" I nodded, not really understanding, but I had other questions.

"Why did I go with dad and Jason go with you" My mother signed.

"This is the question I was afraid you were going to ask me" She sighed.

"I don't get it" I told her, past confused.

"Your father is not Jason's father" I furrowed my eye brows.

"huh?" I asked dumb-founded.

"The Dad you remember was Jason's father, not yours. That's why we got the divorce. 3 years after Jason's father and I had Jason. Your..I mean Jason's father was away and he had taken Jason with him. I was young back then. I slept with his best friend" I gasped.

She continued

"Then when I found out I was pregnant with you I told him everything and he got mad and wanted a divorce. I still loved him, but I loved his best friend, Jeffery, even more."

"So why isn't Jason with his dad now? and what happened to you and Jefferey" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Because he's in jail, and Jeffery's dead. Kevin's father was so angry at his best friend he killed him. It was devastating and I thought I could never move on, but when you were in my arms, looking up at me with those big brown eyes, I had faith" She explained.

I wondered

"So that's why he's not around he killed Jeffery and now if in jail for it" I was trying to understand all this new information I was gaining.

My head was pounding. My breathing was wheezy. The clock on my nightstand seemed to be ticking louder and louder.

"No, that's not the whole reason." She told me, I didn't answer, so she just continued. "When your brother came to live with his father, he was having serious issues. Greg was never home, he left before Jason even woke and wouldn't be back until early in the morning the following day. Jason had to learn to do things on his own because Greg was never there. Then, when Greg got laid off, he was home all the time, but never paid attention to your brother and was constantly ignoring his cried for food, water, or just to see him. He kept Jason locked up in his bedroom for all hours. Jason suffered, but managed to keep strong."

Her muffled tears were heard. I too, had tears forming in my eyes. Even though I couldn't bare to know what happened, I wanted to know.

"Then when Jason was 12, that's when Greg crossed the line. Greg was always drinking and had no one. So late at night, he would come home and find Jason. He was drag Jason to his room and did unbearable things to him that possibly haunts him forever" I was confused. Was she talking about abuse or..

"He raped Jason?" I asked dumb-founded.

I heard a small gasp from the hallway. The floorboards creaked. We both turned and saw Jason standing in the doorway. My mom had left my bedroom door wide open. Jason's face was red and his eyes were puffy.

"Jase.." I said softly getting up. Mom got up as well.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I had to tell her. I'm sorry" Mom said before maneuvering around Jason and heading down the stairs. Once I heard her get to the bottom of the staircase. I ran to Jason and hugged him.

Jason tried to pull back. I tightening my grip around him. Finally he gave up and hugged me back. Once again I heard his muffled cries. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Shh...It's alright" I cooed.

I felt horrible. I felt bad for Jason, that he had to go through that. I felt bad for our mother, for having no clue that was happening until Greg went to jail. I couldn't believe anyone would do that to their own son. I flinched thinking about it. It was wrong, disgusting.

Jason pulled back, I wiped his tears.

"Gabby, can you do me a favor?" Jason asked, looking down. His hands rested softly on my waist. I nodded trying to catch his glance.

"Can you stay with me, until I fall asleep?" He asked, sounding like 5 year old who just had a nightmare. I nodded, taking his hand into mine and led him into his bedroom. He laid down on his bed. I pulled the covers up, and tucked him in. Jason had been there for me ever since he moved back in, now it's my turn to be there for him. I cuddled up next to him. I guess I was pretty tired too. I let the darkness take over me.

* * *

**-Troy-**

I signed, I hadn't heard a noise ever since they left Gabriella's room. Had she forgotten I was even here? I was crammed under Gabriella's bed. I wasn't very comfortable, but after hearing everything. I was willing to wait, until Gabriella had comforted her brother. I felt bad for all of them. At school I had heard that Jason was popular in his Senior year. I also had heard that Gabriella wasn't. That she was ugly, a geek, a nerd, and a loser. But I find that hard to believe. Gabriella's nice, funny, smart and beautiful. Why can't other people see her the way I do? Through my eyes, she's perfect.

I can't stop thinking about her. All of this is new to me, I never felt this way about a girl in my life. I never had a girlfriend either. So I probably have a lot to learn, but I'm willing to risk it all just to see a smile on her face.

I smiled to myself. I signed, and took in my surroundings, it was dark. I could barely see around me. Then, I heard the floorboards creak. I stiffened, hoping that it was just Gabriella, returning to her room. The door creaked, and the light turned on. I saw feet, that they weren't Gabriella's. I felt weight on the bed, then the person walked toward the windows. They opened up the curtains, so the moonlight could come in. They headed toward the door, turned off the light and exited.

I heard soft breathing coming from above. I carefully and quietly slid out from under Gabriella's bed. There she was sound asleep lying on her bed. That must have been Jason that came in. She must have fallen asleep in Jason's room. I wanted to stay, but I don't know if she would mind or not. She did look really adorable when she was asleep.

I signed and pulled the covers over Gabriella's sleeping figure. I hesitated, as I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Goodbye my beauty" I whispered, pushing her hair back, out of her face. I smiled once, as she stirred in her sleep and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Sweet Dreams" I mumbled, walking to the balcony, opening the large white doors and closing them behind me, and started to make my journey, home.

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

_I darted through the dark thickening forest. Glancing over my shoulder, he was still chasing me. I let out a scream, as I continued to run. It was dark, I couldn't only see by the moonlight. I stumbled through the trees, trying to escape his fury. What did I do to make him so mad? I turned around, he was right there. He threw me to the hard cold ground. He started to hit me, over and over. I could feel bruises forming on my stomach and arms. I cried out in pain, but he didn't let up. He only smacked me harder. I felt warm liquid running down my face. I gasped for air._

_His hands went to my jeans, they forcefully unbuttoned them, sliding them down my legs. I gasped, I tried to push him off, he only pinned my hands up. His hand once again flew to my pants, tugging them off of me and throwing them behind him. His hands were dirty, his eyes were black. His hand, the one that wasn't holding my arms, went to my underwear. Then he stopped. He let go of my arms. I thought it was over._

_Then, suddenly, he had rope and I was leaning against a large oak tree. The sky was angry and let out it's loud cries, then it's tears soon followed. The raindrops felt like bullets on my shirt. He tied my hands to the large tree. Then, he had a pocket knife. In once swift cut, my shirt was in half and laying on the forest floor. I was left in my bra and underwear. His hands eagerly rushed down my body. I cried out in pain. I screamed._

_

* * *

_

**-Troy-**

I was halfway down Gabriella's street when I heard a deaf curdling scream. Gabriella. I rushed back to her house as fast as my legs would carry me. I climbed up the tall oak tree and slipped on to her balcony. I could still hear her screaming. I opened the doors...


	4. Well, Goodbye Troy

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 4 - Goodbye Troy**

Gabriella's room was still completely dark. I maneuvered around; trying not to bang up against anything to wake up anyone else that was in the house. Finally, I found a lamp and switched it on. Yellow light filled the once dark room. Gabriella was lying on her bed, moving rapidly. Her eyes were shut tight, and tears and sweat were trickling down her face. She was sobbing, but obviously still dreaming. What kind of dream could of possible made her act like this? I shrugged off my question. I decided to wake her.

Sitting down next to Gabriella, I gently placed my hands onto her shoulders. Very carefully I shook her. In an instant, her eyes flashed open and she shot up like a rocket. Almost instantly, tears started to cascade down her gorgeous, perplexed face. She was frightened, by the look she mad as she looked around her room. Then, her glance met mine. I didn't move, and I didn't say a word. I was waiting. I didn't want to freak her out even more, even though I didn't know what the dream was really about and I didn't know how terrifying it must have been for her.

Barely moving, Gabriella's hand slowly crept to mine. I instantly took her hand into mine, stroking the top of her hand with my fingers. Then, I took actions into my own hands. I crawled slowly toward her and sat down behind her. She leaned backwards, her back gently rested against my front. I then took her hand and replaced it back in mine and I wrapped my arm around her waist, so that it lay softly on her stomach. Leaning back on her headboard to her bed, I sighed. I still didn't say a word, and I didn't want to break the moment and this, was definitely a good moment.

I let my fingers, trace invisible circles on Gabriella's stomach. This soothed her, she leaned back a bit farther and her eyes closed. I only stopped rubbing her stomach to pull up the blanket that was halfway off of her bed. Once the blanket covered Gabriella's small figure, I resumed my previous actions and began, once again to trace invisible circles on her stomach. Gabriella's eyes were still closed.

Then, I figured out that she accidently fell asleep. I wasn't mad, a wide smile spread across my face. I was pretty uncomfortable, but that didn't matter. What mattered the most was and always would be, Gabriella. I then started to imagine the future, and what it would be like. Would Gabriella and I still be like we are now? Would we be something more? Or would we even see each other? I bit my lip, ignoring the urges to kiss her right here, right now.

Gabriella's door suddenly creaked open. Jason froze once he saw me. He cautiously walked in, glaring at me the whole time.

"Why was she screaming? What did you do?" He asked me, and didn't even bother to whisper.

"She was having a bad dream" I told him, in a whisper.

"Your Troy right?" Jason asked, sitting on the edge of Gabriella's bed. I nodded. I snuck a glance at Gabriella. She was still sound asleep, in my arms. I pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked back at Jason.

"You were here the whole time?" He asked, more worried then angry.

"Halfly," I answered back. "I was here before your mom came home, and I left after you put Gabriella into her bed"

Jason nodded, then froze.

"That means you heard, everything" I nodded.

"Dude, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Gabriella thought your mom was going to flip when she came home and saw me. So she made me hide under her bed" Jason nodded, yet again.

"You like my sister don't you?" He asked me. I didn't even hesitate to think

"Yes, I kind of do" I answered right away. He got up, casually sticking his hands into his pants pockets.

"Take care of her, if you hurt her," He threatened. "I will kick your ass, we clear?" He asked me, his voice strained, but I could tell he was for real.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't" I promised him.

Jason left. I glanced down at Gabriella one last time, before I let the sleep take over me.

Morning came faster that I thought it would. I woke up, the sun was pouring in the room. I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. I tried to get up, but I realized I had some extra weight on me, not heavy I might add. Gabriella was still sound asleep lying on me. I smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She scrunched up her nose. I chuckled, she was just plain adorable. I wanted to kiss her, but I thought we were moving incredibly too fast. I didn't even know if Gabriella even wanted a relationship, or if she even wanted a relationship with me. I felt heartbroken for a minute. Then, I realized. I was just thinking of the worst. I was giving up, by thinking of the worst possible answer and running away. I couldn't do that. If Gabriella wanted a relationship or not, I still needed to express how I really felt about her. What am I saying? Do I really truly like her? I only known her for a day, and look how close we got. I need to take things slow, or I'll lose Gabriella - I couldn't bear for that to happen.

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light quicker than I probably would. I felt strong arms around me. Than the flashback of last night and the nightmare swept over me. I felt my heart starting to accelerate at a rapid speed. I turned my head, my eyes immediately connected with a certain blue-eye boy. The same boy who rushed all the way back here, climbed up a 7-foot tree, just because he probably heard me when I was having my nightmare. His arms tightened around my waist, reassuring me that I was safe. I was astonished at the fact that he wasn't bombarding me with questions, referring back to last night s episode.

My eyes were still connected with his. I still didn't know him that well to read his emotions, so whatever he felt was pretty fickle to me. I signed, and buried my head into his side. I felt his hands, rubbing up and down my back and I heard Troy faintly shushing me. I felt my eyes water. I wanted to tell so much to Troy but I didn't really want to relinquish that quickly. Even though I knew telling him everything about the dream was completely anxious. I hesitated, but quickly decided not to. I probably could keep myself together long enough for me to tell him anyways.

I closed my eyes. I felt his hand stroke across my face. I shivered; butterflies were rupturing in my stomach. They always moved around at his very touch. Suddenly, I got nervous. I didn't really know where to go from here. What to say, or what to do. Then, I heard my bedroom door open. It was Jason.

"Time for School" He announced. I groaned.

"Yay" I said sarcastically. Troy chuckled. I got off of him and went into my bathroom for a nice hot shower and to get ready for the upcoming school day.

Concentrating on the passing scenery, I tried for once to not think about Troy. It was very difficult. The one thing I really didn't comprehend, why am I always thinking about him? I try to stop, but his face pops up in my head. I felt Jason s car abrupt to a stop. Then I realized we were in front of my school. I felt dizzy, like I was going to throw up at any given moment. I wanted to cry. I wanted Jason to take me back home, so I can go to bed and stay there, for the rest of the year. My first day back, was amazing, but I knew today would be extremely different. The torturing, the mocking, everything that made my years here at East High miserable, would soon take place, and Troy would be there to witness it and probably laugh in my face, just like the rest of the school. I was use to that, having friends, then my so called friends would laugh at me, in front of my face and talk smack about me behind my back. I had been through it all, any kind of bullying or pure torture, I lived it.

Then, Troy's perfect face popped into my head. I felt a sudden boost of confidence. I took a deep breath and got out of Jason s car and headed toward the school. As I got closer, the confidence, that I had gotten, slowly faded away at each step I took toward the school. I stopped suddenly. I yearned to turn around to go back, to make up an excuse for Jason to take me back home. Then, I heard a very, now familiar voice, calling at be. I turned around. Gabriella! The voice yelled again, and then Troy came into view. He had gone home to change; now he looked refreshed, and showered. His hair looked a still a tad bit wet. He was wearing blue jeans, a sweatshirt and his white vans. His figure finally approached, a broad smile on his face. I gave a small smile and continued to walk toward the building. I heard his shoes scrape against the pavement as he hurried to catch up with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, as we had just walked into the school. I headed for my locker.

"I'm fine" I told him, it wasn't completely a lie, it just wasn't the truth.

Once, I had gotten my locker opened, I closed my eyes, hoping that he wasn't there, that he had the courtesy to leave me to myself. I opened my eyes when I sensed a presence, right next to me. He was still there, his back leaning on the locker right next to mine. I sighed, and tried to focus back on what I was doing. Once, I grabbed my books out of the locker, I took, yet another glance at Troy. He was smiling that same smile. Why was he smiling that much? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Or was he just thinking of something?

His eyes connect with mine. We stayed like this for, I don t know how long. Then, I slammed my locker shut. He chuckled. The bell rang. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm. I had to admit, that was completely cheesy, but it was awfully sweet at the same time. I took his arm gently, as we made our way into homeroom. I saw a familiar face, sitting in her normal seat. As soon as she saw me, she gave a nasty look. When she saw Troy, her eyes lit up. I knew what she thinking. Well, Goodbye Troy...


	5. We're Both Nerds At Heart

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 5 - We're Both Nerds At Heart**

When we walked into the room, I felt Gabriella tense up. I turned toward her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, taking her face into my hands. I could tell by the fact that she was avoiding looking at me, that she was freaking out over something. I didn't really understand, she was fine, then we walked into homeroom and she freezes. I let her face go, frustrated. I wanted to help, but she would have to let me in first. One thing I know now, Gabriella is really complicated and hard to figure out. You think you know her, all her problems, all of her fears. Then, it turns out you don't know half of it. Gabriella was staring at something; I turned and followed her gaze.

There was a blonde, sitting in the front row, eying Gabriella, giving her a glare. Who was she? She was wearing all pink, and I could tell the clothes were very expensive. She was rich, I could tell all ready, and her ostentatious clothes said it all. I was disgusted at sight. I wasn't a fan of the color pink, in fact I despised it.

I looked at Gabriella. Her eyes were watering slightly. She was also shaking. I felt her arm, she was freezing. Gabriella was wearing a grey t-shirt that fitted her perfectly, skinny jeans, and gray flats. I took off my sweat-shirt, leaving myself in my white and green t –shirt, and handed it to her.

Finally, for the first time since we walked into homeroom. Her eyes met my worried glance. She gave a small, watery smile and gently took my sweatshirt and slipped it on her small body. I, then, took her hand and led her to the back of the room, where both our seats were. I sat down, and so did she. I took her hand, from under our desks and massaged it, rubbing my thumb up and down her hand. She pulled away, as Ms. Darbus came into the room. I placed my hand casually on her thigh, squeezing it, before turning my attention to whatever Darbus was rambling on about.

The bell than rang, Gabriella and I remained seated. We had drama first, and of course, with Ms. Darbus. Since yesterday, Ms. Darbus, had pushed the desks together and made 5 long rows. I liked this better. I was next to Gabriella and we were in the corner, the farthest away from anybody, but to my dismay, farthest away from our only exit, the door.

My hand still rested on her upper thigh, as Ms. Darbus started talking again. I felt like this class was talking forever. In school, I was an honor's student, I got straight A's and always paid attention to the teacher, but now, my mind was no where near the play Romeo and Juliet. I started to think of Gabriella again, I shook it up. My hand was still on her thigh, I felt her fidgeting quite often. I looked over at her. She was facing Ms. Darbus, and it looked like she was paying attention. I noticed that every once in a while, she would take a peek at me from the corner of her eye.

Now I knew why she had been fidgeting, I was making her uncomfortable. I took my hand off her leg. I noticed how she instantly relaxed. I was confused, she didn't like that?

I guess she doesn't like me, like, like me like me. Gosh, I sound like I'm in 3rd grade and I have a crush on a classmate for the first time in my life. It was sort of true. I never liked any girl, like I do Gabriella. Truth was, I never liked a girl.

Sure, I checked some out, but none really captured my attention. When I was in middle school, I though I was seriously gay, but the only problem was, I really wasn't. My hair was a curly, dirty-blonde mess. I had a gap in my front teeth, and I didn't have any muscles, what so ever. I was scrawny and week, oh and I have glasses. Now, my hair is straight and a darker shade of brown, I had braces for a year, I had got contacts, but wear my glasses only a home. As for the scrawny week thing, when my dad picked up coaching, he made me get in shape; it wasn't so bad, at first. It was torture but it was totally worth it.

Now, coming here, girl's checked me out, I made friends. It's like being in New Mexico made me everything I ever dreamed to be. It brought me everything; I could ask for, one of those things, was Gabriella.

I sighed, looking over at Gabriella; she was actually paying attention to whatever Darbus was babbling on about, she was also taking notes. I smiled, and took her hand into mine. She looked at me with those big brown beautiful eyes.

I guess we're both nerds at heart.

That's another thing I love about Gabriella Montez.


	6. This Crazy Kinda Crush On You

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 6 - This Crazy Kinda Crush On You.**

Troy was making me nervous. I hadn't been this nervous since, well, actually I never been this nervous in my life. Now I really think he likes me. I don't want that, I really don't. I need to talk to him, to set him straight. Once he meets her he won't. I should just save the embarrassment and the heartbreak. I don't even understand what I'm thinking, my emotions are all confused. His large hand was around mine. His hands were warm, and very soft. I tried to think of someone else, but those stupid blue eyes kept popping up in my head. My insides started to churn, he hand left my and went back to my thigh, I then realized, I was still in his hoodie. It smell just like him, his scent was different, a good different.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, symbolizing that we had to go to out next elective, which was gym. I mentally groaned, I had all my classes with Troy, except for chorus/music class, which I didn't have today, I had tomorrow. And I couldn't wait, that was the one class that I didn't have with Troy. I love that class, because it's really the only class that I can express myself in. I write songs, well I wrote one. I'm working on the other. I really do hope that I could be famous one day. I love to sing, but no one has heard me sing, besides Jason of course.

I got up, grabbing my books, I headed for the door. That's when she came up to me.

"Well look who we have here, Geeky Gabriella," Sharpay Evans commented, looking at me up and down. "Hmm, I do admit you fashion senses are rising, but you lack a color, could it be pink? Oh that's right you hate that color" It was true, I hated pink, but was that a bad thing? To Sharpay Evans it is.

"So, who's that hottie you were with? And how much did you pay him to walk with you?" She asked, her squeaky voice was seriously giving me a headache.

I groaned.

"That's Troy, I didn't pay him, He's my friend, so leave me alone" I shrieked, walking out the door. I heard her heels clicking furiously against the floor, as she followed behind me. I opened my locker and shoved my books right in. Then, she slammed my locker shut, grabbed my arm, her 'claws' digging into my arm. She pushed me hard against the lockers, I winced at the pain.

"Stay away from my soon-to-be boyfriend, you got it?" She hissed at me. I was beyond scared, but this is what normally happens, so I could say that I'm used to it.

"Your soon-to-be boyfriend?" I asked, gaining confidence. "What makes you think Troy would every go out with a tramp like you?" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Listen, Dork…" She held up her hand, her nails hear my face. I flinched back, closing my eyes.

"Get off of her!" I heard. Troy came running down the hall. He pushed Sharpay off of me.

"Oh, Hello Troy" She flirted, batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"Save it Barbie!" He yelled at her. He grabbed me hand, we started to run down the hall.

I heard Sharpay gasp.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY THAT YOU INSULTED THE SHARPAY EVANS! YOU'LL RUE IT!" She yelled frantically. I heard her stomp her foot, then we arrived at the gym. I was out of breath from the running. Troy looked at me, worry in his baby blue eyes.

"You alright Brie?" He asked, taking my face in his hands, starring directly into my eyes. I felt like I was going to literally melt. I managed to nod at him.

"Brie?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He let go of me, taking a step back, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, Well, Yeah," He stuttered "It's my new nickname for you, If you don't want me to be calling you that, I won't"

That made me smile.

"No, I like it," I told him, as we walked into the gym.

"I'm just surprised, that's all?" I explained, playing with my fingers as we walked.

"Why?" He asked, stopping. I kept walking towards the girls locker room. I turned around and walked backwards.

"Nobody's ever gave me a nickname that was exactly nice, that's not in my family" I told him, turning around swiftly and heading into the locker room. I heard him chuckling. I smiled to myself and proceeded to get changed for gym class.

Once I had gotten dressed, I opened my locker and shoved my regular clothes into it, then locking it. I turned and maneuvered past all the girls that were dawdling with their hair and chatting to their friends. Some were singing the Dora the Explorer theme song.

I excited the locker room, heading into the hallway and pushed open the door that lead into the gym. I went to the bleachers, to wait for the other kids that were still in the locker rooms, and to wait for the gym teacher, otherwise know as; Troy's Father.

I didn't realize that people were starting to file out of the locker rooms. I was too busy in my own little world. Gym class passed quickly, I was in my own little day dream.

After gym ended, and I had gotten changed, I headed for English. It's rather peculiar that I have an assigned seat to sit next to Troy in every single one of my classes.

After sitting down in my seat, some of the others came in. So did Troy, and Sharpay was busy, trying to keep up with him.

"But wait, baby!" She squeaked.

"Sharpay, Leave me alone" He yelled at her, she had been bothering him all of gym, that's why I hadn't hanged out with him. He came and sat next to me. He didn't even look at me. His eyes were a navy color, not his usually bright blue. Of course I was worried, but I decided to let him cool of some steam, I didn't know if he had a bad temper, and I didn't really want to find out.

Ms. Hudson, our English teacher was talking about Poetry.

"Now, now that you all know, lets write two poems each, they do not have to rhyme, they can be about anything, and no, you don't have to read them out loud, I will. Though, they will be presented anonymously. Now let out that burden inside of you and spread your creative winds and lift off!" She explained, spreading her arms out.

I smiled, this was good for me. Should I recite a song? An original song? Or would they know? I started to scribble down words. I hope they would notice.

After 30 minutes, Ms. Hudson took up papers. I took a deep breath. Mine was second from the top, Troy's was first. No one but me and Troy know that it was Troy's paper. She began.

_First day at school_

_I was trying to play it cool_

_Chilin with my friends, trying to pretend that I didn't notice you_

_3 rows down, second to the left_

_With your big brown eyes, and your brand new dress_

_Right then I saw my dream come true, yeah_

_Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet_

_Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak_

_Can't let go, my heart says whoa_

_Girl I got to let you know_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do_

_On my mind all the time, it's a crime_

_I can't deny it's true_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_Crazy, crazy_

_Crush on you_

_On the bus ride home_

_Finally saw you were alone_

_So I took my chance, asked you to the dance_

_And I prayed you wouldn't say no_

_Oh I just can't wait for Friday night_

_Gonna hold your hand when the time is right_

_Can't help but let my feelings show, yeah_

_Gonna walk you home, talk on the phone_

_Tell you how I'm feeling when we're all alone_

_Gonna jump and shout, sing it out loud_

_Girl you know there'll be no doubt_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do_

_On my mind all the time, it's a crime_

_I can't deny it's true_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet_

_Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak_

_Can't let go, my heart says whoa_

_Girl I got to let you know_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do_

_On my mind all the time, it's a crime_

_I can't deny it's true_

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

_Crazy, crazy_

_Crush on you_

_Crazy, crazy_

_Crush on you_

"That was a song, I presume?" Ms. Hudson asked, amazed.

"Yes" Troy answered. Everyone was shocked and looked at Troy.

"Wait?" Sharpay shrieked standing up. "I don't have brown eyes; I have green, that wasn't about me?"

Troy laughed

"Heck no" The class laughed.

"Good work Troy, do you want to sing it?" Troy shook his head rapidly "I'm not much of a singer" Troy replied, vastly

"Alright," She said, "next person who writes a song has to sing it"

I froze. Unable to breathe, no one has heard me sing. I couldn't.

"Ah, what's next?" She asked, looking at my paper.

"Oh excellent another song, whose is it?" She asked. "I'm only me when I'm with you? "

I froze, I felt my heart pounding. I looked at Troy, his eyes widened, realizing that that paper was mine.

"We'll stay here until the person comes up, I'm guessing it's a female, I hope I'm guessing correctly" She looked around. I gulped; this ought to be interesting...


	7. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 7 - I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

Glancing at Gabriella; she looks petrified. Racking my brain, I tried to think of a way to get her out of it. I mean, I knew she could sing, I think I heard her on the first day of school. That's why I was late. There were only two girls outside, Gabriella and Sharpay. I doubt it was Sharpay, but I really shouldn't underestimate her abilities. Then, an idea hit me; I took out my cell and secretly sent a text to one of my friends who owed me.

After the message sent, I instantly got a reply.

_I'm on it. – C_

Smiling, I put my phone away.

"So whose is it?" Ms. Hudson asked again.

Then, the fire alarm went off. Everyone started to scream and ran out. I grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her out. There was smoke coming out of a class room. I rolled my eyes; he always had a weird way of doing things.

"EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!" I heard my dad yell, directing students out the side door. I hurried, pulling Gabriella along, and went outside to join the rest of our slightly frightened classmates. Ms. Hudson made us line up in a single-file line. And we couldn't talk, or we'd get in trouble. I can't believe he'd make a real fire. All I wanted is for him to simply pull the fire alarm to get Gabriella out of singing. I hope it worked.

Gabriella was in front of me, I wrapped my arms tightly around her small frame, noticing that she was shaking extremely. It seemed to calm her down a bit, but I still felt the gentle vibration. I tightened my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder. She instantly calmed. I couldn't help but smile. She was just so darn adorable. I felt all these mixed emotions down inside, my stomach twisted, small knots forming. But there was also a heap of butterflies rummaging around. I felt extraordinary, like I was at the top of the world, like I just won the million dollar lottery, like I just made the final touchdown.

I shook it off.

Gabriella Montez was just another girl.

But in other ways she was so much more. I didn't understand why I couldn't get her out of my head, it was annoying and then it made me happy at the same time.

I felt her small hands, stroke my forearm. My neck hairs stood up. The butterflies wouldn't stop. She traced invisible patterns against my skin. Her hands were warm and soft. The feeling was so amazing, no words could really describe it, or how I felt at this particular moment. Then, to my dismay, the bell rang, meaning that we could head back in to the school. Ms. Hudson led us back in. I undid my arms, not to my liking, and we all headed back to our classes.

As soon as we got back into the classroom, Ms. Hudson went straight to the front of the room.

"Well who's is it? I'm waiting" She said, placing her hands on her hips, taping her foot. I gulped and looked at Gabriella. Her face went pale. I placed my hand on her upper thigh. She glanced at me; I gave her a reassuring smile.

I noticed Sharpay looking back at Gabriella and me. She smirked, and stood up. "I know whose it is". That evil little bitch, words can describe how much I despise her.

"Well Sharpay," Ms. Hudson answered.

"Whose is it?" She asked, impatiently. Sharpay turned us and smirked.

"Mine"

I froze.

"Oh, is it really?" Ms. Hudson asked with sarcasm in her tone.

Sharpay nodded.

"Who else would write a song that you find superior?" She said, looking back at us.

"Sing it then," Ms. Hudson answered back, a new tone took place. Sharpay gulped.

"Alright," She looked worried. I wanted to laugh so badly, she deserved it. She was about to start.

"It's mine!"

Once I heard her voice, I turned to look at her. Gabriella slowly stood up, a shy and weary expression on her face. She looked at me, I smiled, ushering for her to go on.

"Sharpay is lying, I wrote that, not her, me" I was so proud of her. I kept on smiling, especially after the look on Sharpay's face.

"No, she's the little liar!" She held up Gabriella's paper. "I can sing this, and I will make Troy fall in love with me!" She convinced no one but herself.

"Friday night, beneath the stars," Her voice was squeaky. Sharpay was a terrible singer. Now I knew. Gabriella was the one I heard at the beginning of school, with the amazing voice.

"In a field behind you, yard?" She sang.

Friday night beneath the stars,

in a field behind your yard,

Gabriella stood up. Every body looked at her with amazement. She looked at me, I nodded. She walked up to the front of the room. On the opposite side Sharpay was on.

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms. I laughed, but made my focus on Gabriella._

_Just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

I closed my eyes, focusing on two things and two things only; Gabriella's sweet angelic voice and the lyrics. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Ms. Hudson was in awe, just like the rest of the class. I couldn't be happier. I was worried that Gabriella was going to feel bad, but turns out that there was no reason to be worried.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

Gabriella had no reason to be afraid to express herself, no reason at all. Sure, there were people who put her down, like Sharpay. But, if she believed in herself, she can, and she will succeed in whatever she attempts to try.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

I tried to think of what the lyrics meant. I couldn't think straight, I didn't really know Gabriella that well to recognize her emotions. I shrugged it off. I glanced back at Sharpay; she folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Then she took Gabriella's paper and ripped it up. It didn't really matter at this moment in time. Ms. Hudson wouldn't need that paper. She would even persuade Gabriella into joining chorus or even a musical, or something like that.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

Gabriella then looked at me, she smiled. I happily returned it. Then, she winked at me. I felt heat rush up to my face. That was out of her character. Gabriella was branching out. I smiled and winked back. She too, blushed extremely. She kept on looking at me.

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah_

Then it hit me; that song was about me. I felt so amazing, I bit my lip as she finished. The whole class applauded, as did I. She came and sat down. I smiled, she really wrote a song, and the emotions in that song were all about me. Then, an idea came. I knew how to thank her, and her song gave me a perfect idea, which I know she will absolutely love.


	8. Inseparable?

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 8 - Inseparable? **

As the song came to a stop, I sat down and the whole class applauded. I was blushing like crazy. I can't believe I actually sang in front of my whole English class. I smiled as the bell rang; I got my things and headed for the door.

"Brie!" I heard Troy yell. I stopped and turned around. He caught up with me, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey," I said casually, trying not to squeal in excitement and achievement. My expression seemed to amuse him, since he chuckled.

"You were amazing," He told me, as we walked out into the hallways together.

I blushed.

"Really, you were. You should think about being a pro singer some day."

_Take my hand tonight We can run so far We can change the world to anything we want_

I rubbed my arm, thinking about what Troy had just said. Could I, Gabriella Montez, the geek, be a professional singer? Could that be possible? Or is Troy just being nice? I pondered for awhile until Troy broke my thoughts. "I'm not just saying that either" He said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I bit my lip. How did he know that I was thinking that?

_We can stop for hours just staring at the stars They shine down to show us_

_That..._

Then, he stopped walking. Grabbing my arms, he pulled me toward him, so that our stomachs touched, ever so gently. Being this close to Troy, made me a bit woozy. I just had to remember to do one thing; to breathe. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him, looking directly into his baby blue orbs. I can't really describe how I am feeling at this particular moment. I feel happy, excited, blessed, but at the same time, I feel as if something was bound to happen. And I didn't know if it's good, or it it's not so good. I could only hope for the best.

_you know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

Troy's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close, which I didn't really think was possible, we were so close already. Though I didn't want this to end, I was enjoying the feeling of my body against his, and no, not in a sexual way. His left hand stayed on my lower back, while the other one crept to my face, stroking my cheek ever so gently. I leaned towards his touch, letting my eyes close. I heard his chuckle. Then I felt his warm breath on my face; his warms lips on my neck. I gasped, my arms raised, like I was going to hit him, to make him stop, but I couldn't. I heard his chuckle. His mouth was right next to my ear.

"Damn baby, your gorgeous" He muttered into my ear. Then, I let my hands fall, so that they rested on his waist.

_And even when we're miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to And i would not get tired Because I'd be with you_

I opened my eyes. Our eyes instantly connected; my brown with his blue. I felt mesmerized, then I became week at my knees.

I pulled back, knowing that we were in fact were going to be caught, though it was free period. Even though, I wanted this to continue, I couldn't get too attached. I wouldn't give in to him that easily. Even though, I was pretty close to. I looked at Troy, his face clearly expressed a look of disappointment. I started to walk, but hearing him follow me. I was getting aggravated, I knew that he clearly liked me, though it wasn't necessary that he follows me around everywhere. In fact it was getting a bit stalkerish, and a whole lot creepy.

_I keep singing this song until the very end We have done all these things_

_you know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

"Gabriella wait!" He called, grabbing my arm roughly. I stopped and turned to him, avoiding his glance. "Why do you act like this, just a minute ago..."

His voice trailed off. He lifted up my chin, so that our eyes connected.

"You were uncomfortable back there weren't you?" He asked, I sensed the worry in his tone. I looked away, I heard him sigh. He let my chin go, and I heard a light thud. I sighed to myself and turned to look at him. He was sitting on the floor, leaning up against some lockers, his legs were pulled up against his chest and his head was buried into this hands, which were resting on the top of his knees.

_And even when we're miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable_

"I'm sorry Gabriella," He murmured into his hands. I felt guilt, though Troy was completely right, I was pretty uncomfortable, but at the same time, I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't understand my feelings, I just felt like locking myself up somewhere and cry. I walked over and sat down next to him. He sat up, letting his legs straighten out, then he started to play with his fingers. His head still rested on the lockers.

"You don't have to be sorry," I told him, trying to gather enough courage to talk about my feelings.

_I would give it all Never let you fall Cause you know we're inseparable_

I grabbed his hand; not wanted to hold anything back. I do agree that we go have something between us, some people might say that it's chemistry, I don't know what it is, but I like it, there, I admit it.

_I would give it all Just to show you I'm in love Cause you know we're inseparable_

"Do you wanna hang out after school?" Troy asked me, his voice full of confidence. I wanted to sigh, but instead I giggled.

"Sure," I agreed standing up. He followed my example and did the same. He grabbed my hand again.

"My place, after school?" He asked, his baby blue eyes; sparkling as usual.

"Uh.." My voice trailed off.

"I could give you a ride"

It sounded more like a question. I nodded.

"I just have to tell Jason, I'll just text him."

I got out my cell and sent the text.

***Jase, Going 2 Troy's after school, tell mum alright? Be home 4 dinner. xoxo -G***

I quickly put my phone back into my pocket. Now I was excited for what was to come.

_you know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight And even when we're miles and miles apart_

"So.." I looked at Troy. He instantly smiled. "Follow me." He told me, he grabbed my hand and led me through various hallways. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. Then we went up a stair case, Troy pushed open to doors, then more steps we had to climb. I gasped at my surroundings, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Troy, this is incredible" I told him, as we sat down on a bench.

_You're still holding all of my heart I promise it will never be dark I know..we're inseparable_

"How did you find this? Its beautiful up here" I exclaimed, not being able to stop talking about it. The rooftop was covered in various plants, trees, and flowers. There was also a small fountain in the middle of it all.

"Well, I was just wondering around, and I just ended up here. You been here longer than I have, and your telling me you didn't even know this place was here?" He asked me, a tad bit shocked. I shook my head.

"I was never the one to wonder. I always done what I was told, never stepped outside the boundaries, I was always afraid to get into trouble" I admitted, as I started to play with my fingers. He laughed, I nudged him playfully.

"Hm..." He murmured, as if he was thinking of something.

"Don't hurt yourself,"I teased.

"Oh shush," He told me.

"Don't shush me!" I shrieked lightly, resting my head on his shoulder. Then I realized that we were flirting. I lifted my head up, and got up, starting to roam around the roof top.

"Who else knows about this place?" I asked, amazed by the various types of flowers.

"No one I think, but the science club" He smirked as he said that. I playfully rolled my eyes, and smelled a orange flower.

"Mm.." I moaned softly. "That smells delightful" There I go again, sounding like a dork. He looked at me, his left eyebrow raised. I blushed and kept walking.

"I don't get you," Troy said, sitting on the edge of the roof. I looked at his strangely.

"Like," He began softly, picking off a leaf from a nearby tree and playing with it. "Your shy, loud, quiet, sweet. One minute were making out then you push me away, like I did something horribly wrong. Like awhile ago, I was kissing your neck, and I could tell that you liked it, but then you pulled away, like you didn't want any of it to happen."

I turned my back towards him, not wanting to see my facial expressions.

"Your smart, open, friendly, yet mysterious. Your like a mystery just waiting to be solved, and I'm fascinated by every clue you give" He was behind me, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why do I fascinate you? I'm nothing special, believe me" I asked, wondering why a guy like him would be interesting in someone like me.

"I can't really describe it, you just attract me to you, with your every movement, your every word, every touch..." His voice trailed off as he stroked my cheek. I abruptly pulled away and turned around.

"I'm nothing special!" I yelled at him. "I'm too smart, I'm ugly, I'm fat, I'm everything that can be wrong about a person. I have no friends! No one cares about me, besides my family..." He cut me off, aggravation in his tone.

"Why do you think that? Why? Nothing is wrong with you being smart! Your not ugly, your beautiful and your most certainly not fat!" He yelled. "Nothing is wrong with you, maybe the reason you have no friends is because you never let anyone in, and guess what? I care! I care about you more than you will ever know!"

I turned around, startled by his words.

"You shouldn't care, you'll just be disappointed in the end, just like all the others who tried to get to know me! Knowing me just leads to disappointment. That's what they all tell me, and I believe it."

"Gabriella, you have to realize that those people are wrong, and you need to understand that people do want to get to know you, you just need to learn to let them in, that's why they leave. No one wants to try to pry things out of you completely. You have to meet them at least half way. But that's not the case for me, I will try, I will show you that your more than what they say. Your more incredible that what you take credit for. You have to understand that..."

"I really want to get to know you, I really truly do," He told me, walking towards the stairs. "If you still want to come over to my place after school, meet me by my car" He said, as he was walking down the steps. Then he was out of site...


	9. Lie

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 9 - Lie**

_You whispered that you were getting tired Got a look in your eye Looks a lot like goodbye_

I stormed through the hallways. I was so angry at Gabriella, she was being so stubborn. But then I realized I wasn't angry at Gabriella, I was angry at the fact that she didn't open up right away. Gabriella was different, I'll tell you that. I walked down different hallways, not realizing where I was going, I wanted to avoid Gabriella today, not for my benefit, but for hers.

_Hold on to your secrets tonight._

_Don't want to know I'm OK with this silence It's truth that i don't want to hear_

So that she could think a little bit more clearer. But now, that wouldn't happen, we had all of our classes together. I groaned slightly, stopping and leaning against some lockers. Then I realized there was another presence next to me. Of course, it was Sharpay.

_You're hiding regret in your smile There's a storm in your eyes that's been passing_

"Why the sad look baby?" She asked, batting her fake eyes lashes. I cringed after smelling her perfume, it was completely too strong for my liking.

"Don't call me baby, I'm not your baby" I spat back at her, angrily.

"Oh, did you and that nerd get into a little spat?" She asked sneering.

"She's not a nerd" I said, defending Gabriella.

"So you too are mad at each other?" She asked again, hoping for some information that could make her day.

"Sharpay I'm really not in the mood to socialize" I told her and started to walk down the hallways.

_for awhile Hold on to the past tense tonight_

Though, to my dismay I heard Sharpay's heels clicking viciously behind me, as she tried to catch up.

"Oh baby," She moaned, pushing me against the hall. He nails dug into my chest. I winced in pain. She moved so that her legs were around me, her snake like body pushed up against mine, but in a sexual way. I tried to move but couldn't. I was trapped by the devil herself.

_Don't say a word I'm OK with the quiet._

Her face was inches from mine, she then moved to my neck, sucking harshly on my skin.

"Sharpay, get off me" I yelled. She only sucked harder on my neck.

"Sharpay!" I yelled again. She pulled back, angrily.

"Listen, and listen good," She spat. "Were gonna do this my way or Gabriella gets it" She warned. My breathing hitched.

"What did you do to Gabriella?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"Well in 40 seconds she's gonna get tied up, in 5 minutes if you don't cooperation she's gonna get raped"

I gasped, not being able to move.

_The truth is gonna change everything._

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_

* * *

_

**-Gabriella-**

Tears were literally pouring down my face. I couldn't help being stubborn, I'm just afraid.

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

I wiped the tears away, but finding it completely useless, since I was still crying. I started for the stairs. Free period was over in 10 minutes. I needed something to do, though I wonder were Troy went. I didn't mean to give mix-signals, I didn't mean to be stubborn, I'm just scared. I never had a relationship before, and I know for a fact that Troy wants one.

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart Look me in the eye_

I just don't want to mess anything up. I could of said I didn't want to get hurt, but I knew Troy would never do that, even though I only known him for a short time. I just felt like everything was moving too fast. I just want - I want someone to care for me, who will go out of their way just to make me happy, to make me laugh, to make me smile. That's all I want. Is that greedy? Is that so much to ask for?

_Lie lie lie._

_Lie lie lie._

As I reached the bottom of the stairs. I paused, that feeling that something bad was bound to happen, was getting stronger. I pushed the doors open and started to walk down the hallway. Being alone in the hallways was incredibly creepy and I was scared. I felt like someone was following me.

_I know that there's no turning back._

_If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks_

Suddenly something flew over my head, holding me back, choking me. I gasped for air. I felt my hands being tied behind my back, I was picked up and roughly thrown over someone's shoulder. The person kept on walking. I was screaming, but realized it wasn't any use, the bag was covering my mouth, only to let out a muffled cry. No one could hear me. Then my head hit something hard and everything turned black...

_Let's stay in the dark one more night._

_Don't want to know I'm OK with the silence._

_

* * *

_

**-Troy-**

Sharpay smirked realizing that I would do anything for Gabriella. That was true, but the truth was, I was scared. I hadn't known Sharpay for long, but I knew that she was completely serious. I wanted to fight back, though, she could have Gabriella somewhere, or she could be tricking me.

"I'm not doing anything," I told her. "Unless I see Gabriella" I admitted in defeat. If she really had Gabriella, and if Gabriella was in the slight chance of getting raped, I had to prevent it.

"Fine," Sharpay spat. "I really don't see what you see in that little nerd" I cringed, wanting to fight back, but that would make the situation worse.

_It's truth that i don't want to hear._

Sharpay made me walk down the hallways. She pushed me outside, into the woods. I didn't say a word, I just didn't want to make things worse, than they already were. Then I saw a small white building. She opened the door and pushed me in. It looked brand new, but it was totally pink inside. I winced as I felt Sharpay's hands rub my butt. I kept walking, we turned left then walked to a dark room. She kicked me so that I feel down on my knees. The light turned on. There was Gabriella, tied up and blindfolded, sitting in a chair. And there was a guy behind her, he smirked at me.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

The guy took off Gabriella's blindfold. Instantly our eyes met. Hers were full of sadness. I felt guilty. Why did I leave her alone? This was all my fault, and because of me, Gabriella is at risk. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her.

_So look me in the eye And lie lie lie._

"Let her go" I yelled at both the guy, and at Sharpay. My eyes never leaving Gabriella's.

"Fine, just remember our little agreement. You do what I want, she doesn't get harmed" Sharpay said, coming up to me, her hand traveled to my butt again.

"I'm feeling dirty.." She whispered in my ear. I winced, and looked back at Gabriella. Her eyes, I could tell that she knew what was to come. I looked down.

"Fine" I agreed in defeat.

* * *

**-Gabriella-**

I couldn't believe Sharpay. That...bitch! I also couldn't believe Troy, he would actually do anything for me. I felt happy, then I realized the price Troy had to pay. Either he does whatever Sharpay wants him to, which is probably something sexual. Or, I get raped by the guy behind me.

_Don't want to believe in this ending Let the cameras roll on Keep pretending_

I wanted to die at this particular moment. If I did, Troy didn't have to do anything. He would be okay, and wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. Then, I realized Troy would be even more miserable if I was gone. I tried to make Troy look at me, his eyes were still closed, as Sharpay felt him.

"Are you ready Troy?" Sharpay asked, attempting to seduce him.

_Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away Just stay_

Troy's eyes opened. They were not his regular baby blue, more like a dark navy. He was holding back tears. I couldn't let this happen. But at this particular moment, me being tied up and all, there was nothing I could do.

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

I didn't realize until this point that I was crying. Troy noticed this as well, sorrow was in his eyes. I closed my eyes. As I heard Sharpay push Troy against the wall. I felt dizzy, like I was going to be sick. I blocked all the noise out, it was hard to do; Sharpay's screaming, Troy's whimpers, and Sharpay's moans. I felt something sharp go into my arm, like a needle.

_Look me in the eye And lie lie lie._

"I know you don't really want to hear or see that.." The voice said, it was the guy who had knocked me out.

"Thank you..." I mumbled before everything went black once again.

_So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be OK_

_So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart Look me in the eye And lie lie lie._


	10. I love our song, and I love you

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 10 - Our Song**

**

* * *

**

**-Troy-**

I slid down to the floor. Pain I felt, coming from my lower body. I looked up at Sharpay. She wore a smirk on her face, as she pulled on her clothing. I closed my eyes, letting tears cascade down my face in the process.

Then I remembered Gabriella, I looked up quickly and saw that her, nor the guy was there. Panic swept through my body, overriding the pain that was previously in it's place. The room was gloomy, even with it's pink walls. I felt empty inside without Gabriella near by. I heard shuffling of feet but didn't bother to look up. I was unclothed and standing on my knees, my arms were tied in front of me.

I then felt soft and gently hands on my back, I cringed slightly, thinking that it was Sharpay. Then I saw really tan hands on my legs, that wasn't Sharpay. I looked up to meet eyes with Gabriella. She smiled sweetly at me, and kissed my forehead. I learned towards her touch. Her arms wrapped around me, as she hugged me. I knew, at this point she didn't care if I wasn't clothed or not.

When she pulled back, our foreheads touched together gently. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I then felt hope.

She smiled at me, and got up. My eyes followed her curiously, then to realize that we were the only ones in the room. I wondered where Sharpay and that guy went off to. Not to my dismay, but I got the answer to my question as I heard moans and groans coming from the room behind me. I guess I was deep in thought, to deep in thought to realize Gabriella had gotten my clothes and laid them out in front of me.

Gabriella had a pocket knife in her hand. She motioned me to lift up my hands, so that she could cut the ropes that were bounding my hands together. Getting up, with my clothes in my hands, I slowly put them on, not caring that Gabriella was not but 2 feet away from me, watching my every move. I really didn't mind, though if it was Sharpay...

I didn't want to finish that thought, I wanted to forget all that happened, all that Sharpay forced me to do, though I knew, I would be scared for life. I probably wouldn't want to have sex for a very, very long time.

Looking at Gabriella, I suddenly felt that feeling again; hope. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her, she did the same. She was warm, and smelled amazing. I closed my eyes and buried my head into the crook of her neck. I felt her hands slip under the back of my t-shirt and rub my back. I jumped at first, but then I relaxed.

"Thank You" She mumbled into my shoulder. She pulled back unexpectedly. "But that wasn't necessary, you gave up your virginity, just for me" She scolded me, turning her back towards me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Thinking for a moment, I never did that one thing I wanted to do for her, after she sang.

"Your worth it, I would do anything for you Brie" I told her, as I wrapped my arms around her small waist and rested my chin on her right shoulder.

"I am?" She asked.

"I would do anything for you," I repeated. "I would do anything, to keep you from getting harmed, and I did. Even though I suffered, I'm happy that your alright" I convinced her. Placing gently kisses on her neck, I heard her chuckle.

"You really care about me, don't you?" She asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, I kept my hands on her waist.

"I really do, and I'll prove it, let me prove it" I begged, giving her my famous puppy-dog-eyes. She giggled and nodded. "Okay" She told me.

I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead and gently untangled myself from her grasp and grabbed her hand. I heard our school bell, meaning that free period was over.

"Lets get to class" I told her.

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

Since Troy had told me that he'll prove it; He wants to prove that he really cares about me, that I'm more than what I think I am. He thinks I doubt myself way to much. I do not, do I? He's been more sweet and caring that he's already been, and I didn't think that was possible. He carried my bag and my books to all my classes. He opened my locker for me, and right now he's getting my lunch. I can't believe he would go through all this trouble just to please me.

I was sitting at a table, by myself. Only because usually I only sit with Troy at lunch.

Then I saw a girl, she was new. She was holding her bag lunch and looking around the cafeteria with worried eyes. I don't know her name though. She had green eyes and curly brown hair that was popping out of the hat she was wearing. I sighed, I too was always in the situation she was in. I got up slowly and went over to her, I had no idea where all this confidence was coming from.

"Hey," I greeted her. She turned and looked at me, her eyes were filled with relief and with worry.

"Hi" She replied shyly.

"You can come sit with me if you want" I told her, motioning towards the table I was sitting at, which now was occupied by Troy and one of his friends.

"I mean us" I corrected myself. She nodded shyly. We started walking back to the table, Troy's eyes met mine and he smiled. I took my original seat next to him and the girl sat next to me.

"Brie this is Chad, Chad this is Brie" He motioned towards a tall guy with dark skin, mocha eyes, and really bushy hair.

I smiled and waved shyly.

"Hi"

"So who's this?" Troy asked, motioning towards the girl who I had asked to sit with us.

"Um this is..." My voice trailed off realizing I never got her name.

"Kelsi," She said, as she started to unpack her lunch. I whispered to Troy on how we met.

He smiled.

"Your amazing you know that" He told me, I blushed and started to pick at the food Troy had just gotten me.

Lunch was peaceful; Troy, Chad, Kelsi and I talked amongst ourselves and became really great friends. I found out that Kelsi moved from Oklahoma because of her mom's job. She has two little sisters; Emily and Marie. And they live just a mile from the school with their mother. Her dad died a couple years ago from having a heart attack.

Kelsi's really nice, and shy, but she opens up easily. I also found out she plays the piano and writes songs. Already we're hanging out at my place this Saturday night, for a sleepover.

Chad; Chad is super funny, he makes the atmosphere comfortable. He's kinda crazy too. (he named his hair Betsy!) He also carries around a basketball, and yes he named it to; Lebron. He also eats A LOT. I'm glad I have 3 friends now, they may be weird and cooky, but I couldn't ask for better friends then them.

* * *

**-Troy-**

The end of the day went by slowly, each class I yearned to hold Gabriella. I knew I was acting a tad bit different, ever since the episode with Sharpay. Gabriella is the only one who knows, besides Sharpay and the guy, whose name I found out was Brawn. Every time I saw Sharpay I felt like running away. As soon as the bell rang, ending the school day, I was the first one out the door. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and went Brie's. She was taking out her backpack which I took, as she closed her locker. I wrapped my around around her waist as we started walking outside.

I opened the passenger seat of my car for Gabriella. Once she was in and seated, I softly closed the door and ran around to the other side. I opened my door, I pulled myself in, throwing mine and Gabriella's backpack in the process. Starting my car, I turned on the radio, grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Pulling her hand over so that it rested ever so lightly on my lap, I gently played with her fingers, while, of course keeping my eyes on the road. Then, my favorite song came on.

"That's my favorite song!" I called, then realized Gabriella said that too.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and turned up the radio. We both started to sing along.

_My eyes are open wide_

_And by the way, I made it_

_Through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out_

_Today_

_I just saw Hayley's comet_

_She waved_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the_

_Moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the_

_Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

_Please don't cry_

_One tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of_

_What I have to say_

_This is my one and_

_Only voice_

_So listen close, it's_

_Only for today_

_I just saw Hayley's comet_

_She waved_

_Said why you always running_

_In place?_

_Even the man in the_

_Moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the_

_Stratosphere_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

_Here's my chance_

_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother,_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying..._

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye_

_Is a second chance_

I looked at Gabriella and smiled wide.

"That's gonna be our song" She mumbled softly. I nodded.

"I love our song" She giggled softly, making me smile even more. And, I love you I thought.


	11. I Just Told Troy I Love Him

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 11 - I Just Told Troy I Loved Him**

**

* * *

**

We had just arrived at Troy's house. It was rather huge, but very nice. He helped me out of his car and we walked through the garage into the kitchen. There, whom I was guessing was his mom. She was in the kitchen, probably making dinner.

"Hey Mom" Troy greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"How was school?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the stove.

"Interesting.." He mumbled, looking at me. Troy's mom looked up and saw me.

"Now who's this?" She asked, wearing a smirk on her face.

I blushed.

_I ain't lookin for a steady thing_

_I ain't lookin for what love brings_

"Mom, this is Gabriella" He told her.

"Oh, so this is Gabriella. The one who you talk so much about"

"Mom.." Troy whinned, looking away. His face turned a bright shade of pink. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella"

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bolton"

_I'm still young and I ain't ready babe_

_I'm still lookin for some better days_

_I don't wanna give you everything_

Before anything else was said - Troy pulled me away and up the stairs. We walked through the hallways until we got to his room. He let me go in first. Curiously, I started to look around, at all the awards, pictures, and books. I heard a click, turning around, Troy had closed his bedroom door and locked it. I gulped nervously. Troy sat down on his bed, his eyes followed my movements as he watched me. I bit my lip and sat down next to him. He took my hand into his.

"Nice room" I commented. He nodded, clearly not finding words to say.

_I just wanna make you feel things_

_If you ain't down to give me everything_

_Just throw it away_

Letting go of his hand, I laid down on his bed, stretching out and rested my head on his pillow. I sighed. Then I noticed he was watching me, admiration in his eyes.

"Why do you always stare at me like that?" I asked, looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Like what?" He asked, moving himself so that he was laying down next to me on his side, his arm wrapped around my waist. I turned toward him. There was that look again.

_Don't assume cuz I'm a woman_

_That I'll fall in love_

"Like that" I murmured, looking into his eyes.

"What look?" He asked, playing dumb. He moved closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I took my hand and stroked his face. His eyes dropped to look at my hand, then looked back at me.

"That look.." I murmured softly. My hand continued to Caress his face. Moving from his cheek, to his nose, to his lips.

_Don't expect I'm young and need to be took care of_

_Don't wanna hear you got what I need_

_Cuz how would you know before we speak_

The moment was intense. I could hear my heart beating, as if it were to pop out of my chest at any moment.

_You've gotta understand my side_

_I've had a crazy, crazy life_

_Nobody came along to open up my eyes_

His hand grabbed mine and took it gently from his face. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me closer, so close that there wasn't any space between us. Our foreheads rested together gently. He looked down shyly. I had never seen Troy shy before - or ever for that matter.

_You've gotta take what you can get_

_Don't even bother with my heart_

_Cuz I get a feeling I won't let it start_

"Troy!" Mrs. Bolton yelled, from down the stairs. Troy got up quickly and walked out the door - once he had managed to unlock it.

_I ain't lookin for a steady thing_

_I ain't lookin for what love brings_

_I'm still young and I ain't ready babe_

_I'm still lookin for some better days_

I sighed and got up, disappointed. Though I knew, that Troy was up to no good. I went back to looking around his room. I opened the doors in his room, that led out to the balcony. It was about 5 o'clock - the sun would be setting in less than an hour. Meaning that it would be dark soon - and I would have to go home.

_I don't wanna give you everything_

_I just wanna make you feel things_

_If you ain't down to give me everything_

_Just throw it away_

I heard thuds - feet that were running up the stairs. Troy was back, he came into his room, and smiled at me. I rested my hands softly on the railing, leaning back ever so lightly. He ran out onto the balcony and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," He said, pulling me out of his room, and down the stairs. I was careful not to fall.

"I got a surprise for you" He told me.

Amazed, I couldn't even find words to say. Troy had taken me into his backyard. Where he had set up a picnic, it was gorgeous - plus the sun was just starting to set behind the horizon. Making the sky - it's original blue, mix with light pink and a bright orange. I gasped and looked at Troy. He smiled.

"From Your Song," He told me. Referring back to school when I had sung. I nodded, still not being able to say anything.

"No guy ever did anything like this for me.." I mumbled, walking towards the picnic. My hand still in Troy's.

_Please believe me_

_I've been down this road and back again_

_Learned my lesson and it was that love is not my friend_

We both sat down, then I noticed a orange glow from behind me. Troy's father - Coach Bolton, was lighting the tiki torches. He smirked at us, and winked at Troy. Then walked back into the house.

"You planned this" I said, as Troy started to take out food. He nodded.

"I wanted to do something special - for you" He told me, pulling out a long bottle from the picnic basket. It looked beer, or something alcoholic.

"Troy, I don't drink" I told him, as soon as I saw the bottle. "Nether do I" He said, as he pulled out two wine glasses. "Then why are you..."

_For the day I put my trust in you_

_Would be the day I say "I do"_

_Don't expect me just to open up_

"Brie Chill," He told me, pouring the golden liquid into the glasses. "It's only apple juice"

_Maybe I'm just a little scared_

_Please don't tell me what you think I wanna hear_

Then he started laughing.

"I would never give you alcohol, and plus, my parents would kill me" He said, giving me the glass. I blushed, thinking I was acting rather foolish.

"Troy, this is really sweet" I said, then taking a sip of the apple juice.

"I guess that's what the apple juice and I have in common," I tilted my head a bit, confused.

"We're both naturally sweet"

_Oh baby save it, I've heard it all before_

_There ain't nothin you could say, whoa, to make me change my ways_

I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. I looked around. Most of Troy's back yard was dark, but we were sitting right beside his basketball court.

"Wanna play?" Troy asked, noticing what I was looking at.

"What about the food?" I asked, trying to peep into the basket.

"Nah, I think Pb&j doesn't get cold" He said, using sarcasm. I giggled and got up, as did he.

_I ain't lookin for a steady thing_

_I ain't lookin for what love brings_

_I'm still young and I ain't ready babe_

He grabbed a basketball that was just near the goal.

"Troy, I'm not really that coordinated, so sports aren't my greatest strength" I admitted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Me either" He said, than shot the ball - and evidently it went in - nothing but net.

I gasped.

"Oh really?" I asked, smirking a bit. He nodded

"I'm not the best, but I can shoot some decent free throws. My dad's a great player, he wants me to join the basketball team at school" He told me, shooting another basket, and of course - nothing but net.

"Do you want to?" I asked, feeling a bit sad. If Troy joined the basketball team, he would become popular, and wouldn't want to have me as a friend much longer.

But there's a bright side, I would have Kelsi.

_I'm still lookin for some better days_

_I don't wanna give you everything_

Troy simply shrugged and spun the ball on his index finger, showing off a bit.

"Chad gonna join, and he wants me to."

_I just wanna make you feel things_

_If you ain't down to give me everything_

_Just throw it away_

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to?" I asked, getting a little edgy. He shrugged and messed with the ball

"I do, but I don't like half the guys on the team" He admitted.

"If you want it, go for it" I told him. He smiled

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Brie" He threw the ball into the grass and came to me and hugged me. I smiled, when I felt him kiss the top of my head. I heard a gasp from inside and a 'aw'.

_So stop falling_

_Stop falling_

_You know you're falling...for me_

_Stop falling_

_Stop falling_

_Stop falling...for me_

_You've gotta understand my side_

_I've had a crazy, crazy life_

_Nobody came along to open up my eyes_

_Oh baby, take what you can get_

_Don't even bother with my heart_

_I get a feeling I won't let it start_

Troy and I both turned around to see his parents peeping from the windows. We both laughed nervously.

"Sorry about them" Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright," I told him. "Parents will be parents" That sounded pretty lame, but it was completely true. He nodded yet again. Troy was nervous, it was obvious.

"Why do you keep bugging me about basketball" He suddenly asked. I froze.

"I just don't want you to turn out like the rest of the basketball team, once the popularity goes to your head. I don't want to loose you.." My voice trailed off. He smiled

"You care about me.." He mumbled softly.

"Of course I do, I care about the people I love..." I stopped talking. I froze and looked at the expression on Troy's face.

"Crap.." I whispered, wanting to disappear. I just told Troy I love him. Oh Gosh...

_I ain't lookin for a steady thing_

_I ain't lookin for what love brings_

_I'm still young and I ain't ready babe_

_I'm still lookin for some better days_

_I don't wanna give you everything_

_I just wanna make you feel things_

_If you ain't down to give me everything_

_Just throw it away_

_Stop falling..._


	12. A Pit Of Black Endless Misery

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 12 - A Pit Of Black Endless Misery**

**

* * *

**

**-Troy-**

I noticed the expression on Gabriella's face, it matched mine perfectly. I wasn't shocked though I was happy. Beyond Happy. I was ecstatic

"You love me?" I asked, hoping I heard her correctly. I was hoping that what I heard was right, and not something I fantasized about. Gabriella looked away.

"I..uh.." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the ground nervously. I smiled at her shyness, she was just so adorable.

"Gabriella," I said. "I..." My voice trailed off a bit. I too was nervous. I glanced at her worried expression, then instantly gained confidence.

"I love you" I told her.

Gabriella's eyes lit up. The worry in her eyes was gone now, and in it's place was joy, and relief.

I hugged her tightly, pulling her as closely as we could go. My heart was beating rapidly at her touch. I rested my head on her shoulder. Tears steaming down my face. Tears, of happiness. For once in my life, I felt like I had someone - well, other than my parents.

Gabriella suddenly pulled back, taking my face into her hands.

"You know we still have to talk about what Sharpay did to you" She told me softly, while wiping away my tears.

"We do?" I asked, my voice changing pitches. I pulled away from her gentle grasp, looking down at the ground. I shoved my hands into my pockets and hunched my shoulders over.

"I know you really don't want to talk about it." She told me. Her voice became soft. She gently pulled my hand out of my pocket and held it tightly while bringing it up to her mouth and kissing it softly.

"I know you don't want to talk about it either, so why are we bringing it up?" I asked, my voice thickening. My throat clogged up as I tried to swallow.

"I'm bringing it up, only because you can't just forget that it ever happened. Because it did, and unless we do something about it, Sharpay is going to keep on controlling you. By using me" She said the last part bitterly, but she squeezed my hand tighter

"I won't let her, or anyone else touch you. I don't want to lose you," I told her, bringing her face into my hands.

"Gabriella, You're the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Her eyes widened in surprise at my blunt confession. She smiled and bit her lip, looking away. I too smiled, at her cuteness. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me Gabriella, when anything comes my way, I am strong enough to fight back," I explained. "Sharpay only wants what she can't have, and as long as she can't have me, the longer she's going to want me" I let go of Gabriella's face and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Then we have to trick her into wanting someone else," Gabriella murmured. "We have to make her like somebody else, who likes her. He has to be cute, and not freaky. Charming like you. But not as good as you" I nodded and shrugged

"We'll discuss details later" I told her as I started to pull her back to the picnic

I sat down and pulled her softly into my lap. I heard her giggle - my heart fluttered instantly. I pulled out the Pb&j sandwiches I had prepared -that's really the only thing I knew how to cook - or in this case make. I gave one to her then got one for myself.

"Now let's eat."

After we had finished eating. I had put all the contents that were on the blanket away except for a large black box - but that was for later.

We just laid down on the red and white striped picnic blanket, as we gazed up at the twinkling night sky. The silence that hung in the air wasn't heavy but peaceful and comfortable as it should be. I could hear the crickets chirp. As a slight breeze blew our way Gabriella snuggled up against my side. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her closer. I heard her sigh. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, starting to worry. "I'm fine, why?" She asked. I shrugged then answered "You sighed, so I thought something was wrong"

She giggled.

"That was a happy sigh, silly" I nodded and felt a small smile tug on my lips at the sound of her sweet innocent laugh.

"Okay. I'm sorry I just got worried" I said gently as I traced invisible patterns on her arm. "It's alright" She said softly smiling.

We fell into silence again - it was relaxed silence. No words were needed. This proceeded for the next half hour.

"Did it hurt? She asked suddenly. I closed my eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it" I groaned. I felt her sit up.

"I know, I just can't help but think about it. So - did it hurt?" She asked again more softly. I opened my eyes and sat up, wrapping my arm around her waist. I mentally went over my options. I could lie to protect her or be honest and hope for the best. I decided to go for the second option. I took a deep shaky breath

"Yes, it did. Like hell" I said thickly. I started to freak out a bit as I remembered the pain. I felt Gabriella softly kiss my check

"It's alright Troy. It's over I'm sorry I brought it up - again." She said as she rubbed my back in a soothing motion. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"And don't worry," I told her "I won't let anything happen to you"

I heard her gulp. I kissed her temple.

"Don't worry.." I mumbled again. I pulled her close to my own body. Her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Instantly I heard her even breathing. I smiled

I heard the creek of my back door. I turned my head slowly to see my mom.

"Sweetie, It's late. Gabriella's mother is probably going crazy" she told me. I nodded and picked up Gabriella, but being careful not to wake her.

She snuggling into my chest as I supported her weigh with one hand. While I used the other hand to reach for my keys.

"I'll drive her home" I told my mom.

"Alright, be careful. Do you have you phone?" She asked. "Yes" I whispered slowly. My Mom opened the door and we walked out to my car. She opened up the passenger seat and I, carefully, slid Gabriella in and buckled her seat belt. My mom waved, then went back into the house. Then I realized - the box. Oh well, I would give it to Gabriella tomorrow. I turned on my car and started driving to Gabriella's house.

I gripped the steering wheel roughly. I couldn't control all the thoughts that were rummaging through my head. Gabriella, appeared often in my

mind. I smiled to myself. I also thought about school, that bitch Sharpay, and Gabriella and I together. I never thought I would feel this way

about a girl - ever.

She makes me feel amazing, beyond amazing. I know I've been saying that a lot, probably, but it's true. My eyes strayed from the road and looked at Gabriella. She was snuggling up against the seat. Her nose was scrunched up. I chuckled at her.

Sharpay's image flashed through my mind.

Her barely clothed figure her screeching high pitched voice.

I flinched and started to go faster, honking at cars that were going too slow for my liking.

I gripped the steering wheel harder. I started to get angry. I looked at Gabriella, Sharpay was wanting to hurt her. And because of me - I made it possible. I swerved my car, realizing I was driving on the wrong side. I stopped my car, turned it off, and put my face into my hands and started to cry. I sobbed like a baby.

I realized a sudden burst of a while light, that was getting brighter by the minute. I looked up, tears still running down my face.

I saw a huge truck coming our way. I gasped - realizing I had pulled over on the wrong side, again. And, my car was off, making us completely invisible in the darkness of the night.

I turned towards Gabriella. The bright light was getting closer. I tried to move, but I was frozen with fear.

It was getting closer. I tried to turn the keys, to restart it. It wouldn't

"Shit.." I mumbled with fear.

Looking from the bright light to Gabriella. I pulled her towards me.

I got up and laid on top of her. I tried to open the doors. They were locked. I tried to unlock them - I dropped the keys. I started to sob again.

Kissing Gabriella on the forehead. The bright light was so close.

"I love you..." I mumbled before the bright light was all I could see.

I head a crash and I felt my legs getting crushed. I cried out in pain.

The bright light was all I could see.

Next thing I knew I was thrown into a pit of black endless misery.


	13. Please, Please, Don't Leave Me

**Raise your Voice - Chapter 13 - Please, Please Don't Leave Me**

Gasping for air, my body shot up. Pain spread through me. I felt someone was pushing me down, I struggled and thrashed trying to push them away Then my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

I was in a room - a hospital room. Everything seemed so, empty. It smelled of plastic gloves, and cleaner. I scrunched up my nose at the smell. I then saw an older nurse with white hair and a small round body, who was all dressed in white. She smiled kindly at me. The wrinkles in her pale white face flexed. She pushed me softly back down on the hospital bed. My breathing hitched. I heard the monitor pick up on a rapid pace. "Hun, try to calm down" She told me. She sounded like my grandmother. I looked at her name tag that hanging on the edge of her gown.

Rita.

I looked at her again. Her puffy white hair was pulled back into a bun that was covered with a white hat, that was too small for her head. My breathing got shallow, remembering everything that happened in the previous night. I looked around the room frantically, looking for a clock. I found a small digital one, resting on the gray counter in the corner of the room. 11:49, it read in it's large blue letters.

"Gabriella.." I murmured. My throat was dry. I gulped and winced at the pain. My bottom lip quivered. I pursed my lips harshly together while crinkling up my nose, trying my hardest not to cry. Though, my eyes protested against me. Tears welled up in them, making it very much impossible to hold them back.

"Gabriella..." I murmured again.

"Miss Montez?" Rita asked. I looked at her and nodded frantically. "Miss Montez is in the next room, she's in a coma" She said sadly, while checking the monitor that I was hooked up to. She wrote something down on the clipboard she had in her wrinkled, bony fingers.

I felt the hot tears cascaded down my face. I then gulped, trying to keep my breathing even.

This scared me - being in a hospital. Being attaching to a machine that was constantly beeping and completely getting on my nerves. I couldn't even fathom the thought of my sweet beautiful kind Gabriella in a coma

"My Gabriella..." I mumbled.

"Poor dear" Rita whispered as she excited the room.

I suddenly gagged. Gabriella was in a coma. And it was all my fault. I felt a bundle of guilt swell up in the pit of my stomach. It was all my fault. Gabriella was just sleeping, and what I did at the time was completely stupid and irresponsible. How could I ever risk Gabriella? That's why I was upset in the first place, and I only made matters worse.

Never the less, I couldn't grasp the concept. I could of killed Gabriella, though I could care less about me. I knew, she would never forgive me, I mean how could she?

I put the one I loved, the person that I would do anything for, at risk. I'm such an complete and total idiot.

I then blinked a couple times, letting the tears fall freely down my face.

My hands were balled into fists clenching the white sheet holding onto it for dear life, I couldn't bear it anymore I pulled the sheets over my head and started to sob.

* * *

**-Chad-**

Spread out on the large leather couch that was in the corner of my living room, I sighed contently, while flipping through the TV channels. The light from the large flat screen was eliminating the room. I heard the house phone ring. I didn't get up. It was probably a prank. I then heard shuffling from my parents room upstairs. Feet softly thudded on the tan carpet. I saw the hallway light come on. Then my mom came into view. She looked at me and rolled her eyes while going to get the, still ringing, house phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Mrs. Danforth"

"Oh my.."

"Yes. Chad's here"

"Yes, I'll tell him and be right over"

"Alright, thanks for the call"

"Okay, bye"

I heard my mom hang up the phone. She walked out into the living room where I was. A worried expression was plastered on her face. I furrowed my eye brows. I got up.

"Mom..what's wrong?"

"Honey, You know your friend Troy?" She asked, interlocking her hands together and placing them in front of her.

"Yeah, why?"

"He got into a car crash, he just woke up. The girl he was with is in a coma" She told me.

I gasped.

"Gabriella..."

* * *

**-Troy-**

I looked around at the room. I felt so weak, so lifeless. I couldn't control my anger that was towards myself. Gabriella could. I didn't even want to finish that thought.

I couldn't think negatively. I had to believe she would survive. Hope is the only thing that will get me through this. I can't give up on her. I can't lose her. Not now. Not when we finally found and had each other.

Everything will work out. It just had to.

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

Everything is dark.

I'm laying on the cold, dark ground.

I don't recognize my surroundings.

I yell for Troy, though no sound came out of my mouth. I tried again, this time it made my throat burn. I felt hot liquid running down my face - I was crying.

I wiped the tears away with my arm. I sniffled then the room was more clear. Half of the room was black, the other half was lighted with this extremely bright light. I squinted. I heard a voice. I turned around towards the darkness. It was Troy's. Walking towards the darkness, I stopped and fell, pain swept through my body. I gasped in pain. I placed my hand on my chest as I gasped for air.

"Come on Brie, please wake up"

Troy's velvet voice filled my ears. Wake up? What doesn't he mean? Why are you Troy? Where am I? I look towards the light and take a step. Troy's voice was coming still from the darkness. But when I went towards the light there was no agonizing pain. I took another step.

"No Gabriella!" I heard a man's voice. I see a man, who, is probably in his late 30's. I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm your father, your real father!" I said, walking towards me and embraced me in a bear hug. "Go towards the darkness, your time on this earth isn't over"

Somehow I had my voice back.

"But it wasn't your time either, you didn't get a choice!" I screeched, and started to cry.

"Hunny, please. The people you love, they all need you. Especially this Troy fellow. He seems to care more about you than himself. He loves you" He told me.

I nodded.

"I love him too Dad.." My voice trailed off, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I opened my mouth but my voice was gone again.

"Then go my darling, go be happy with the one you love, just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't either"

He was right. 'I'll miss you, always' I mouthed. He smiled.

"I'll always be with you..."

Then he was gone. I wiped my tears away.

I headed towards the darkness, towards Troy's voice.

With every step I took I fell, the pain was unbearable.

"Please, Please, don't leave me"

It was Troy's voice. He was crying.

I then sprinted towards the darkness, doing my best to ignore the pain. Then I fell downward.

I scream.

I fell.

My head was aching.

I open my eyes...


	14. I'm Yours Baby

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 14 - I'm Yours Baby  
**

**

* * *

**

Everything was blurry. The light made my eyes burn horribly. I squinted and let my eyes adjust to my surrounds. I noticed a figure with his head buried next to me. My eyes opened fully, as the light began to agree with my fragile eyes.

The figure was Troy.

My body was aching.

I tried to move, but then it was too painful to bare. Looking around, I remembered all that occurred last night. But last thing I knew I was laying down on Troy, when I woke, I was in the hospital. What had happened? I looked at Troy. He was covered in bruises. My heart sped up, I didn't know what was going on. I then felt hot liquid streaming down my face - I was crying.

Troy twitched then removed his head from the blanket. His eyes instantly met mine. His face was red and tear-stained. My heart dropped.

"Troy.." I screeched softly, since my voice was barely there. It was still half gone. He grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Brie." He said softly. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"What happened Troy? Why are we in the hospital? Why was I asleep? What happened?" I said fast, starting to freak out.

"We were in a car accident. It was my fault.." His voice trailed off as he stroked my hand once more and looked softly into my eyes. "I'm so sorry that I put you in risk. I was so stupid. I wasn't paying attention, and if you wouldn't have woken up, I would of killed myself...I would of.." He voice trailed off yet again. His eyes frantically moved from side to side trying to figure out what I was thinking.

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe this was Troy's fault. Why would he do something this stupid. I knew that he would never mean to, because he never would of risked his own life if so, but...

I was so confused. Part of me was angry at him, for his stupidness, and the other was in relief that both of us were alright. Wasn't that what really matters in the first place?

"Troy.." I started softly. My body was still aching, and it hurt to talk. "You're forgiven. I know you would never mean to do anything like this. And if I didn't wake up, I would never of wanted you to kill yourself. So please, never think like that again. I'm just glad that both of us are okay, and that everything is good now, and is still getting better."

A smile deemed its way onto Troy's face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked me softly, but I knew if wasn't really a question, because whether I agreed or disagreed, he would be stubborn and stick to his answer.

I simply nodded and pulled his chin to my face, and kissed him.

* * *

Taking in the fresh air. I had asked Troy to to take us to the park. I just wanted to breathe.

"Brie?" Troy asked me softly as he bit his lip. I looked into his baby blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"I have something for you." He told me softly, as he pulled a large black box out of his pocket. I smiled.

"You know, you didn't have to get me anything, but I did remember seeing that on the picnic blanket, back at your place."

"Yeah, well, because of my stupidity, I never did get to give it to you."

"I don't know if I could accept it..." I told him.

He smiled. "Then I'm making you accept it."

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own and we kissed for a while, in pure bliss. When he pulled away, my eyes were still closed, as my hands were still wrapped tightly around his waste.

I realized I was on my tip-toes.

"You really need to stop growing. I have to stand on my tip-toes, just to kiss you." I told him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm going to keep getting taller, you might be shrinking.."

"I am not shrinking!" I shrieked softly. Boy, I love it when we flirted.

He chuckled yet again. "Whatever you say, beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Damn girl, you're stubborn, not aren't yah?" He asked softly, smirking a bit.

"Why yes, yes I am." I said softly.

"TROY!"

I heard a high-pitched squeal. I turned to face Sharpay. I felt a knot in my stomach. What the hell did she want. What makes her think that she is welcomed here. What makes her think that just because of what she did to Troy, that he wants her. Boy, I never hated someone so much in my life.

"What the hell do you want, Sharpay?" Troy spat out.

"I want you, again. I stole your virginity, and it belongs to me, so, so should you."

"Never, you stole it. You have it, I don't care. I don't love you, I don't even like you. I don't even think you're pretty, not even cute. So do us both a favor, and leave me and Gabriella ALONE." He yelled.

"Playing hard to get, I like that." She walked up to Troy, smacked his butt, winked at him, and walked away.

I grimaced. Troy pulled me to him.

"Don't let her get to you, that's how she'll win. And we can't let her win. You have nothing to worry about, she has nothing else to take. I'm yours baby, and that I shall stay." He said.

"You're mine?" I asked.

He coughed and grabbed my hand.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. My mouth dropped. " I promise to be faithful, honest, true, and the best boyfriend you could ever ask for. I promise to love you, always."

"Troy..."

"Don't answer yet." He said.

He pulled open the black box.

I gasped.

* * *

**(a/n - I know, it's been forever since the last time I've updated. I'm sorry I just left this story hanging. But you know the drill. R&R please. OH! & Check out the important, IMPORTANT, note on my profile.)**


	15. Threats

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

The wind was blowing slightly, and the sun was sitting perfectly over the trees. Everything was in bliss, and oh so peaceful. I still couldn't breathe. I was still so frozen in shock. But I was overwhelmed in happiness. I didn't deserve Troy, nor his amazing present. But somehow Troy was convinced otherwise, and with that, I didn't seem to care enough on the doubts. I was too happy.

"Troy.." I gasped softly, as my eyes started to water. I looked to meet his happy face. He smiled as he parted his lips and showed his perfect teeth as he smiled fully. Those darn butterflies were racking up a storm in my stomach.

"It's beautiful." I managed to choke out.

I took out the small silver music box. It gleamed and it glimmered in the beautiful afternoon sunshine.

"Just like you are." Troy replied smoothly, pulling my side to his front as he kissed my temple slowly, yet passionately.

The small box was pure silver, and had engraved swirls around the edges that flowed so delicately, and where the swirls paused, and where they started again, there were tiny diamond studs, in shapes of perfectly drawn stars. On the top, in perfect cursive, was engraved - _Your Mine Forever._

"It's beautiful," I repeated again, unable to come up with anything creative to say. Troy simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around me tightly.

"You know, you still have to open it." He teased. I looked up at him and nodded and opened the little silver box. Our song started to play in a little chime form - I smiled at the memory behind that. Inside the box, on a purple velvet plush pillow, sat a silver necklace, shaped in a music note. On either side of the necklace, sat two promise rings.

On the inside of the lid read:_ My dearest Gabriella, you have completely stolen my heart. I am beyond grateful that I had the opportunity to know you, to be able to fall in love with you. You make me feel more amazing that I've ever felt before. My heart, will always, and forever belong to you. When ever, where ever, forever. -T_

Tears poured down my face as I pulled him into a hug, and I kissed his cheek.

"Oh Troy." I gasped again.

"Now, we're not done yet, but you have to stop crying, love." He told pleaded into my ear.

"But what if these are happy tears?" I asked softly, our eyes connected.

"Never the less," Troy murmured and I giggled.

I looked back at the box and studied it closely. All over the inside of the box, were little words in every font imaginable. I realized that it said 'I love you' in every single language known to man.

I smiled and looked at the necklace. I bit my lip as he put it around my neck. It was cold against my skin. "Troy..." I mumbled. He smiled as he pulled out the rings. He slipped on on my left ring finger.

"This is my promise, to love you forever. Because, I could never love someone, as much as I love you." He cried softly, tears starting to stain his perfect face. I knew what the other ring was for. I slipped it on him.

"I promise myself to you. I'm completely yours, forever. Because when I'm with you, I have this feeling in my stomach and if I was without that feeling, I wouldn't be happy. Troy, I love you." I cried.

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked as we pulled back. I closed the music box.

"What do you think?" I asked, as I pulled him closer and kissed him with all the passion, in my heart.

* * *

I smiled. Things were amazing. Even though, Troy and I had just gotten back from the park hours before, and Troy had to leave to help his Dad. Troy had walked me home and kissed me at my doorstep, as every hopeless romantic dreamed.

I walked into the house. The black box in my hand, smiling brightly. Mom wasn't home, but Jason was. He came down and noticed my smiling.

"What's in the box?" I smiled at him. Before I started to tell him everything.

* * *

6 Months. 6 Months had gone by. I've been dating this amazing guy, for half of a year. I was incredibly happy. But Sharpay had gotten more frequent in our lives, she always tried to break us up, but we would never jump to conclusions till we heard the story from each other. We knew that she would go to anything, just to get her way.

* * *

Troy and I were on my bed doing our homework. He was so into it, while I, just wanted to kiss my amazing boyfriend. I was so busy looking at him, I didn't realize that I was zoning out and he was looking at me, with a smirk on his face. He chuckled when he realized that I had come back from my fantasy world.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, his voice cocky. I smiled and crawled over to him and cuddled into his side.

"You bet I did." I retort softly as his arm wraps around me. He kisses my temple and I look up at him and kiss him. We kiss again, and again. A serious of small muted kisses.

We hear someone clear their voice.

I turn to see Jason. He's leaning against my door frame, his eyebrow raised.

"Do you guys ever breathe?" He asked, humor laced in his deep voice. I blushed a dark shade of raspberry and hid my face into Troy's side. I felt him rub my back and kiss my shoulder delicately.

"Dinner's soon Gabs." Jason said, before I heard him leave - his foots steps got softer, than slowly disappeared.

"That was embarrassing." I heard Troy admit softly. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I know hun, but at least he didn't try to beat you up again." I replied, as I watched Troy enlace his hand with mine.

"Yeah, oh the memories." He replied sarcastically. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

In school the next day, Ms. Darbus was telling us about the Singers Showcase. and the winner would receive a scholarship to any college of the winner's choosing. But, it was a vocal competition.

Troy nudged me. "Brie, you could do that." I shook my head.

All week Troy was bugging me about doing the Showcase. I didn't want to do it, I was scared. Also because Sharpay was doing it, I knew she had her ways on making her voice sound amazing, and I knew every talented person in the school was going to do it, and with that I had no chance.

Troy told me that I was signing up whether I liked it or not.

So after school, I went up after everyone had left to sign the audition sheet.

"You really think you have a shot at this." I heard Sharpay's voice. I gulped softly.

"What if I do?" I retorted.

She laughed. "Silly silly Gabriella. You may think because you sung in front of one class that you have what it takes to beat me."

"You can't even sing." I replied sharply, stepping closer.

"Doesn't mean I can't fix that, I've been training everyday with a professional vocalist, and if that doesn't work out, there's always Daddy's technology that would make me sing so fabulous that you would seem like someone scratching on a chalkboard." Sharpay said, getting closer. "Don't you think just because you have my man, that you can take this to. I will get Troy and I will get his scholarship, because until I do, I will make your life a living hell!" She screamed at me and pushed me to the floor. I gasped and sat there, tears in my eyes.

I couldn't deal with this. I just couldn't...

* * *

_(a/n- just a filler. review! -Y.M.F)_


	16. Finders Keepers

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 16 - Finders Keepers  
**

**

* * *

**

Last period came around rather fast, but what worried me is that Gabriella wasn't there. I had just seen her last period, where could she be? I started to panic and tears were brought to my eyes when I saw Sharpay come in late. I was fidgeting nervously in my seat, no matter what I did I could not stay still. I had this feeling, deep down in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. I quickly ran up to the teacher's desk and said I was about to me sick. Before she answered, I rushed out of the classroom.

I rushed down the hallways, I cursed the school for being so damn big. I knew that our last block class, the teacher had planning right now, which meant that was an empty classroom. I also knew that the teacher was the first one to leave the classroom. I had a feeling Sharpay had done something to Gabriella after everyone had left, and I dreaded what might happen.

My sneaker clad feet came to a screech outside of the door as I rushed in, and there enough was Gabriella. She was hunched over on her knees holding her side as she desperately tried to push herself up with her left arm. She winced in pain and fell again.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around, speaking sweet words that I hoped calmed her down. My sweet Gabriella was in pain and it killed me inside that she had to endure it. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. Lifting her up, her legs naturally swung around my waist and knotted behind me. Her being this close to be was something that I grew fond of. I sat down on a chair and stroked her hair. I pushed her away from me so that I can see those beautiful brown eyes that always seemed to give me hope.

Tears started to slowly flow down her face - It broke my heart. I noticed she was still holding her side. Curious, I pushed her hand away gently as I slowly lifted up the side of her shirt, before she pushed it back down, I saw a huge purple bruise forming. I couldn't help by gasp. My sweet Gabriella.

"It was Sharpay, wasn't it?" I asked her, not really looking for an answer. I knew for a fact that it was Sharpay, and even though I wanted to take one of her 5 inch heels and stab her with it, I had to show Gabriella that I was the better person, even though, Sharpay wasn't going to get away with this.

"Come on," I told her, standing up. Gabriella's legs once again wrapped tightly around me as she buried her head into my chest. "I'm taking you home."

* * *

One the way home, I had gotten some more information about what had happened, apparently Sharpay had threatened Gabriella then kicked her, as if they were 3 years old and if Gabriella had just stolen her pink crayon.

Once I had gotten her into her bed. I sat next to her and lifted up her shirt again, wanting to see the damage that Sharpay had caused. She grabbed my wrist as her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She panicked. I smiled softly and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just checking the damage that monster done with those damn heels of hers." I explained. She nodded, as if she was agreeing and disagreeing at the same time. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted her shirt up until it stopped. The bruise went from her right hip to about 3 inches from her bra. I traced the bruise with my finger. Gabriella winced. I looked up at her.

"I'm not going to let her get away with this. Take my virginity, fine, mess with me, fine, mess with my girl, that bitch is going down." I scolded lightly. I knew Gabriella didn't hear me.

"What?" She asked. I simply shook my head and leaned down and kissed the bruise. When my eyes locked with Gabriella's once again, a small smile graced her beautiful features.

"You're beautiful." I told her, making her blush.

"But that girl really got you from an angle, didn't she?" I asked her, yet again not really looking for answer as I put her shirt down. Gabriella simply nodded and grabbed the side of my face softly. I felt her fingers softly stroke my face and I seemed to feel all my stress going away. Damn, I loved it when she did that.

"Come here." She demanded. I chuckled. "What's the magic word?"

"Kalamazoo." She replied sarcastically.

She pulled me down so that my face was leveled with her. Then, we kissed.

That small kiss turned into a huge make out session, resulting in me straddling her - I was careful very careful of her bruise - When the need of air was really needed, I pulled back and kissed her forehead. She smiled and played with my arm hair.

"Troy?" Her voice asked.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"I love you."

I looked up at her, this the really the first time we've ever said it. I felt butterflies rupture in my stomach.

"I love you too." I told her. She smiled and stroked the side of my face.

"Troy?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Yes, my love?" I replied. I took her right hand up to my mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Do you think I can do the talent show? I mean, Sharpay is doing it, and she will do everything in her power to beat me, to get you."

"Baby, don't worry, Sharpay is nothing, she won't ever get me, because you always will have me." I leaned in and rubbed my nose against hers. Her sweet giggle was heard. I smiled, I loved it when she laughed. "Besides, finders keepers."

She laughed yet again. "And this is why I love you." She admitted softly, kissing my nose. I smiled and bit my lip, butterflies rushed to the pit of my stomach.

"I know." I said, smiling cheekily. Then I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, trying to get up. I rushed to her and tucked her back in.

"There's something I had to deal with, but you need to stay here. Okay?" I told her, slowly stroking her cheek. She gave a look, then nodded slowly. She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I left her house with a smile on my face. But I knew, that I had bigger and blonder things to deal with.

* * *

Walking into the school, the bell had just rung, but I wasn't here to get missing work, I was here to talk to Sharpay, and try not to punch her at the same time.

Of course, she was at her bright pink locker. This girl made me hate pink, I'm so glad that Gabriella doesn't like it as well. She closed her locker and turned around, her eyes met mine, as she smirked. She strode up to me, trying to look sexy. It just looked like she had a wedgie.

"Hello there Troysie." She purred, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do to Gabriella?" I spat. She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to smile.

"Nothing Troysie, why would I hurt poor ugly Gabriella." Sharpay sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Sharpay, get a life, and stop trying to ruin Gabriella's, and mine." I told her, before I started to walk away. I felt Sharpay grab me, her nails sinking into my skin. I hissed in pain. She pulled me so that I spun and my body collided with mine. I pushed her away. She pushed me up against the lockers. She drew her face near to mine, and hissed into my ear.

"You will be mine, just watch." She kissed my cheek before strutting away.

I cursed to myself and went to the bathroom to disinfect my face. I was done with Sharpay. But I wasn't going to let her get away just like that. She think's she's all that and I'm sick and tired of it. She has gotten everything she has wanted her whole life, and this time, she wasn't going to rest until she got me. But, she needed to know that she was never going to have me, and even if I had to have someone beat that into her head, that would have to do. I can't risk her hurting Gabriella even more.

I rushed to the one person who I knew hated her more than anyone else. We devised a plan. That person knew that a person who acted out against school rules could not be competing in the showcase. He also knew that she had definitely violated a lot of those rules, but never told a soul. This plan would be fulfilled on the talent show, right before the winner is announced. That bitch, is going down.


	17. I Know

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 17 - I Know**

* * *

Sitting on my bed with my ear buds in, I sung softly to the song I was going to sing at the Showcase. When I finished I heard an applause coming from my doorway. I looked up and smiled. I took my headphones out and ran to great my gorgeous boyfriend.

He opened his arms and hugged me tight. I felt his lips press softly against my hair. I giggled.

"Hey sexy." I murmured, kissing his neck. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style.

"So, are you ready for the Showcase on Friday?" He asked me as he sat down with me on his lap. My stomach instantly dropped. Was it really that close? Time sure does fly by. It was Wednesday evening, and Troy had just came back from eating dinner with his family. I sighed softly and started to play with Troy's fingers. He leaned back against the bed post and watched me with an easy expression - happiness.

"I guess I am." I responded after 5 minutes. Troy nodded then tightened his left arm around my waist. I wiggled comfortably, just to make him chuckle - It worked, as he chuckled that sweet harmonious thing, showing his perfect teeth that were hidden behind his succulent lips. I guess he noticed that I was staring at him, for he leaned in and gave me a sweet short peck on the lips. I groan slightly, at the lack of affection, but that little kiss gave me goosebumps in places I didn't know could get goosebumps. He then kissed my temple and began rubbing my stomach with his left thumb.

"Troy?" I asked, looking back at him. His gaze seemed to hesitate, as if he didn't want to look up, but he did. I sensed worry in his eyes, in his expression, in everything.

"Yeah?" He responded weakly, as he diverted his gaze. I shrugged it off, thinking that he was just deep in thought.

"Do you really think that I'm better then Sharpay?" I asked. I knew that was a silly question, because if Troy didn't think that, he wouldn't be here right now, and I knew Troy wasn't in it for the sexual stuff, because he would of pressured me into something by now. I looked back up at him after looking down at his thumb that seemed to stop rubbing and just sat there.

"Are you really asking me that question?" He asked, his voice raising a bit. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"How dare you doubt the way I feel about you Gabriella." His words were like venom. I gulped and I cringed away from his touch.

"We had this argument so many times. Sharpay is fake, but you, Gabriella Montez, are real, for you are the girl I have fallen for. And I wouldn't want it any other way. " He said, I felt relieved. I knew time after time I always had doubts, but these comforting words always helped me through it. "I know you don't see yourself the way I see you - amazing in every way - but you need to learn how to believe in yourself, that's not going to happen by asking me these questions every time to boast your self-esteem."

I nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

He tightened his grip around me. "It's fine. I just can't believe that you don't know how amazing you are."

"You're not going to be all cheesy and sing are you?" I asked him, thinking of 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.

He chuckled. "You want me to?" I giggled and shook my head. He sat up quickly and a devious smile appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be in the showcase too." Troy said. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see. Now, sing me a song, not the one you're going to sing at the show case though." He told me. I liked how he demanded me to, and didn't even ask. But I didn't hesitate as I thought of a song and starting singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Troy smiled then kissed me.

"So what songs are you singing?" Troy asked.

"Songs? Like plural? As in more than 1?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? There's two rounds, first round is just to eliminate all the people who don't work, then it's the final round to prove it all. So the song I heard you singing, you're going to do first, then what song are you singing next?"

I thought about it. Then I knew.

"I know."


	18. In A Single Moment

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 18 - In A Single Moment  
**

**

* * *

**

His hand clutched the left side of my waist - I felt completely at ease. I felt Troy lean up and kiss my temple intimately. I left a soft giggle escape my lips with a smile.

I whined "Troy! I'm trying to do my homework!"

I turned my head slightly to the right to glare at my smirking boyfriend.

"So?" He remarked softly. I rolled my eyes playfully as I stretched out my legs behind me.

Troy and and I were lying on our stomachs upon my queen sized bed. My homework was scattered about on my bed, when Troy's homework was scattered about on the floor. He had claimed that it 'jumped' off the bed and ran away from him.

"Go do your homework." I told him as I typed another sentence onto my laptop.

"It's all the way on the floor," He slurred and dragged our the 'r' in floor and I giggled slightly at his complaining tone.

"And how did it get there?" I teased as I shut my laptop and turned to him. "And you better not say that it ran away from you."

"But it did!" He retorted, his voice raising a bit in volume as he flipped me over and straddled me. I grabbed and held on to his hips.

"Maybe it suffered from abandonment issues from you not doing it!" I replied smartly.

He started laughing.

"And you took that the wrong way..."

He leaned down so that our faces were barely an inch apart.

"I don't wanna do my homework." He murmured seductively with a wink. I gasped and hit his stomach. He smiled at me. His baby blue eyes lit up in amusement. I felt butterflies rupture in the pit of my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me softly as I returned the kiss.

* * *

Waking up, it was late that night, and no one was at my house. Troy's arm was wrapped around my bare waist. I shivered slightly as he kissed my bare back. I smiled and turned towards him. Our foreheads rested together, his arms taking their natural place around my waist.

Our bare bodies pressed together in completely and totally happiness and content.

"I love you." He murmured into my face before he kissed my cheek. I nodded and smiled.

"You seem to be smiling a lot. Do you feel okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine Troy, really I am. That was amazing..." My voice trailed off as I locked eyes with my lover and kissed his forehead. I pulled back and watched him, he had closed his eyes when I kissed him.

Indeed Troy and I had made love. We both held a emotion of slight leeriness, but once we connected as one, it felt right. It was both of our first time, not counting the Sharpay incident, even though Sharpay technically raped Troy. His first time making love was towards me, and in return he got my virginity and to see how sex should be - loving and sweet.

"Troy, we should get dressed before someone comes and sees us like this." I suggested as I got up. I grabbed sweats and a t-shirt from my closet before dressing myself. I felt Troy's eyes on me while I did so, but I didn't mind.

"Gabriella?" He asked me as he got up and he too got dressed. I had walked out onto the balcony and rested my hand on the bars and sighed in peace. It was a beautiful night. I felt Troy's arms snaked around my waist as he got close to me yet again.

"Yeah baby?"

I felt him shiver.

"You cold?"

"Nah, when you called me baby I got goosebumps."

I couldn't help but blush at his remark. "You know I love you with all my heart, right?"

"Yes, you told me a bunch of times since we've gotten together. Now why are you bring this up?" I asked me, turning around and pinning me against the balcony.

"I'm just so happy with us right now. You know that I formed an alliance with a source, and we planned to make sure that Sharpay doesn't have a chance at taking away that scholarship from you."

I gasped. "Who?"

"Doesn't matter. I know that you want this, and you deserve this."

"Troy, I don't want you to meddle in with it, if I'm destined to win, I will." I replied smoothly, taking my hand and stroking his cheek. It felt soft under my touch, so delicate and smooth. A smile crept across my own face as I leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist. He picked me up and placed me on the balcony edge. Thank goodness it was about a foot thick or I would of freaked.

"Ahem."

At that moment Troy was sucking on my neck, nipping harshly at my exposed skin. My hands were lost in his soft brown locks.

My head jerked up to meet Jason.

Troy pulled away softly and gulped.

"I think it's time Troy should go home, don't you think?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Troy nodded and look towards me. He helped me down and hugged me, bring me close to his chest. I felt his lips kiss my temple softly.

"Bye Brie."

"Bye baby." I murmured, bring him closer and kissing him passionately. He pulled away and chuckled before grabbing a hold of the balcony and swinging himself over to land in the green grass before. I watched him walk down the lit street with his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and turned back to Jason, who hasn't moved from his entering position. My smile dropped.

"Gabriella Montez, what the hell?"

"What Jason? I'm sorry you walked in on Troy and me kissing. That's what boyfriend and girlfriend do. I don't see why you're making a big deal over this!" I said walking into my room and pulling my covers back down.

"I'm not about the whole kissing on the balcony scene, because I understand the whole 'girlfriend and boyfriend thing', I'm talking about this" He said, referring to a wrapping of some sort in his hand.

My eyes narrowed down on the package. The protection wrapper. My mouth dropped.

"Jason...I-"

"Save it, you're just lucky I'm the one who found this. You're lucky that no one walked in on this disgusting usage of what used to lie in this wrapper!" He said sternly, disposing it into the trash can.

"Jason, please don't-"

"I'm not going to tell. I'm just happy you have someone, and happy you guys used protection, but be careful, sometimes the protection doesn't always work."

I nodded. "I know, but Troy and I both know that this isn't a regular thing."

"Gabriella, just be careful."

Jason left and I logged into IM.

_TroyzGirlx3 has logged on._

_BriesBaby14 has logged on._

**BriesBaby14: **_Hey Brie._

**TroyzGirlx3:**_ Hey Baby._

**Brie****sBaby****14: **_How did it go with Jason?_

**TroyzGirlx3: **_It was okay. He found the protection wrapper though, & he gave a small lecture._

**Brie****sBaby14****: **_Oh._

**Brie****sBaby****14: **_I'm sorry._

**TroyzGirlx3: **_Don't be Troy. It's fine._

**BriesBaby14: **_I still feel bad. I mean, what if you parents found it? Or us doing it?_

**TroyzGirlx3: **_But they didn't. I think it's a sign. _

**BriesBaby14: **_What kind of sign? _

**TroyzGirlx3: **_Like the kind of sign that says because we weren't caught, then that means it was suppose to happen._

**BriesBaby14: **_Maybe. That or we have some great timing... ;)_

**TroyzGirlx3: **Lol. _Troy, I love you, so much._

**BriesBaby14: **_I love you too my love :) _

**Brie****sBaby****14: **_Hey Brie, I wish I could talk more, but my Mom is hounding me to and I quote "Get off that darn computer! I'm suprised Gabriella hasn't gotten sick of you since you too talk 24/7!"_

**TroyzGirlx3: **_I could never get sick of my baby ;) Alright Troy. I don't want to get you into any trouble over me. Good night baby ;)_

**Brie****sBaby****14: **_Good night Brie. I love you._

**TroyzGirlx3: **_I love you too baby._

As I turn to click 'log off' another message from Troy pops up.

**Brie****sBaby****14: **_Everyday when I get up. I crave your touch. I crave to here you amazing voice that often gives me goosebumps. I crave to have you in my arms, to here you call me your baby. Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. I'm so glad, and so very thankful that we've met and that you given me a chance. I'm grateful that you love me, and that we have a strong relationship that will overpower anything that stands in our way. I love the way your eyes light up when you see me, the way your eyes sparkle and glow when you talk about something that excites you. I love the faces you make when you are unsure about something. I love the way you always hold the left side of your hair to your face, as if it would fall off at any given moment. I love the way you always tilt your head to the left with whatever your doing. I love the way you put others before yourself. When you're happy, I feel as if the whole universe if in peace and when your sad, I feel my heart silently breaking. And when you laugh, it's like music to my ears, and to my heart. I could listen to that laugh for hours and never grow tired of it. And with that thought I realized something. I would never get tired of being with you. You simply amaze me with everything you do, even with your affections towards me, or even your family. This has shown me that you are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know this is cliche on the fact that I've barely known you for a year. But everyone has a soul mate out there, and if they find them, well, that depends on them. But I believe that you are mine, and that I luckily found you early. Gabriella, I know you're thinking I'm crazy since every relationship we go through we feel as if they are the loves of our lives, but this feeling will never go away, and I'm one hundred percent sure of it. One day, I'm going to ask you to my wife - my partner for life - and the mother to my children. The point of this message is to prove my love for you, I know it cannot be expressed simply by words, but also by actions, and I guess we proved the action part tonight ;) I want to prove that I will always be there for you, no matter what. I love you, with all my heart and soul. Good night love :) _

Tears streamed down my face.

_BriesBaby14 is offline_

My phone started going off. I answered it without looking at the ID, hoping it was Troy.

"Hello?"

"You little bitch!"

My heart went from happy to scared in a single moment...


	19. My Boyfriend Slept With Chad

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 19 - My Boyfriend Slept With Chad**

* * *

"What?" I choked out. I knew this voice and I was one moment away from screaming bloody murder. I couldn't believe he had the guts to call here.

"_Maria Teresa Montez, don't you fucking mess around with me!"_ The voice raged. It was strong and masculine and I knew for a fact who it was now - Jason's father.

"This isn't Maria." I replied. My voice got more vulnerable as I stood up - I couldn't move another inch.

"_...Gabriella?_" The voice choked out, as it appeared to be getting softer. I looked around my room before biting my lip.

"What do you want?" I asked him, then didn't wait for an answer. "You're not coming anywhere near Jason, or my Mother, so don't bother..." My voice trailed off. "Wait, I thought you were in jail for MURDER."

"_Oh please, I didn't murder that prick that you could be calling your father. Your Mother only saw me stab his leg, and that's what she told the Police. I threatened that bastard that if he came back I would kill you. So he's living it up in California right now, well, not living it up. Last night I checked on him. He's a miserable man who needs to seriously clean up his life."_

"How dare you?" I spat out. My fist clenched up and I only wished he was hear to that I could punch him in the face.

"_You would of done the same thing if you found of that the love of your life slept with your best friend!"_

"That be insanely awkward if my boyfriend slept with Chad." I spat. Indeed Chad was my best friend now, followed by Kelsi.

"_Boyfriend, aye?"_ He asked. I could picture a smirk on his face._ "And yeah, I was in jail. Not no more, if you catch my drift." _

"You escaped?" I gasped. I had to tell my Mother, and Jason. I couldn't let them get hurt because he came and I didn't warn them. I ran downstairs. My Mom wasn't home.

"_Yeah. Turn around."_

I turned around to face him. I dropped my phone and backed up a bit. I grabbed it and ran up the stairs. I felt him chasing after me. I ran into Jason's room and locked the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Jason's voice. He raised his head off his pillow. His eyes were squinted and his hair was a hot mess.

"He's here. We have to leave. Now." I panicked as I unlocked the balcony.

The banging on the door startled us both. My heart was pounding faster.

"Open this door!" He screamed from the other side.

Jason's eyes bulged.

"No..." He mumbled. I ran to him.

"We have to go. Jason, come on!" I grabbed his hand. He pulled one of his hoodies over my head, as at the moment I was in a tank top and shorts, one on his own and he grabbed my head and jumped off the balcony, with me in his arms. He held me as he ran, for both of our lives. We knew that he would figure out that we weren't there, and it was a matter of time before our Mom came home. Jason stopped in front of Troy's house.

Setting me down on the wet grass. He bent over in attempt to catch his breath. Tears were already streaming down my face. He pulled me closer.

"I need to get Mom, go on in and be with Troy, I trust him to take care of you. Tell Troy's parents so that they can be on alert if he comes for you here, which I doubt because he doesn't know who your boyfriend is. I need to get to Mom, before he does." I nodded and wiped the tears that were running down Jason's face.

"Be careful." I told him. I gave him my cell phone. "Call me when you're with mom. Call Troy's cell, okay?"

Jason pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. "You got it dude." He said before he disappeared down the street. I let another tear run down my face before I knocked on their front door. After 5 minutes, a light turned on. I knew then and there that I had woken somebody up, but I knew that it was Troy, for Troy was a heavy sleeper. I came face to face with Jack Bolton - Troy's Father. His look was stern but he noticed the tears running down my face. His wife, and Troy's mother, Lucille showed behind him. She gasped then disappeared up the steps.

Jack ushered me inside, and in moments, Troy was downstairs, only in his boxers, bed hair included, hugging me. I could hear Lucille yelling at Troy to put some clothes on, but I remembered Troy not listening. All I remembered was crying myself to sleep in Troy's arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was immediately met with Troy's blue eyes. He smiled softly at me and straddled me. He pulled me closer and laid down. I felt his hands stroke my neck before peppering it with small loving kisses. I smiled.

"Now, tell me why you came over to my house, woke everybody up, and cried yourself to sleep."

I sniffled and avoided his gaze.

"Jason's father came to the house. I ran to Jason's room, we fled the house together, and he brought me here."

"That's why your mom and Jason are downstairs."

"Their here?"

"Yeah, they came here about 2 hours after you."

"Thank god."

I tried to get push Troy off of me, but he didn't budge. He smirked. "You, my pretty lady, are staying here. You need some sleep and quick frankly I just don't want to let you go, let alone get my lazy butt up."

"Troy, I want to see my Mother and I want to see Jason." I argued, struggling to push him off.

"Why? Their fine Gabriella. F-i-n-e, fine. They just want you to relax and sleep." Troy remarked, pinned my arms above my head.

I pushed him but then he kissed me. Once his lips found mine a second time. I melted into him like silly putty.

"I love you." He murmured as he pulled back. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Jason's father was found and put into jail, and their was no way he was ever going to be getting out. Troy and I were late for school that day, but I didn't mind. Sharpay didn't even look in my direction. I knew she was planning something, something evil and devious. I knew that I shouldn't worry about Sharpay, or that's what Troy imprinted into my head.

Troy just told me to focus on the showcase, and nothing else should go wrong, or so I thought...

* * *

Sharpay had turned everything upside down. She spread rumors that I was pregnant by Troy, that Troy was cheating on me with some chick he met over the internet, and that I was secretly a famous internet porn star. Where in the world does she come up with these things?

What's worse is that people are starting to believe them because that is all they know about me, and because they don't know me. I thought I was going through it harshly, Troy seemed to be more affected by it then I was. He couldn't stand that Sharpay would say those things about me, and every time he tried to confront her about it, that was her perfect chance to spread yet another rumor that would potentially ruin our lives. I told Troy that he best stay out of it and just bare it for the little time we have left in high school.

I couldn't wait for when we graduated from high school and get rid of the ice queen once and for all. I hated that someone could be so mean to someone over a guy. I just wish one day Sharpay will get down from her high horse, find someone special and just be a nicer person. I mean, I guess I would be her friend is she wanted it, but then again, I knew that I could never forgive her for what she did to Troy, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?

I sighed and plopped down on my bed, my Mom had come and picked me up, since Troy suddenly couldn't take me home. I had a feeling that it had something to do with his secret alliance with that certain person who would bring Sharpay down. I was for it and against it all at the same time. I knew it was wrong to ruin someone's life, even though they clearly tried to ruin your own. But I've learned through all my years living on this earth and having to go through mounds and mounds of drama when you fight fire with fire, you just get burned. Either that or set everything on fire.

I was worried about Troy. I wasn't used to being without him when I came home from school. I was so used to him always being by my side, but I knew he had his own life, and his own priorities to keep up with. He said that I was the most important thing in his life right now, and I had to take his word for it.

I'm not trying to be a clingy girlfriend, because that is the last thing I would ever want to be.

Tomorrow was the showcase and it depressed me loads. I wanted more time to prepare, and more time to calm myself down. I sighed and grabbed my laptop before headed outside. I needed space. I went to my backyard and sat down on a old pool chair and started to write. I heard from Kelsi that it was a certain stress reliever. That or listening to music, or with her, composing it.

I started typing viciously, pecking on the keyboard, saying anything that filled in my head and everything that I wanted to add to make it look impressive. Then I started to write a song.

_When I grip you hand, _

_I'm fighting for a stand,_

_I know this may turn wrong,_

_But all I say, is,_

_We all have to learn how to shine,_

_To spread our wings, _

_Do that little thing they call flyin'_

_We all have to learn how to make us heard,_

_In this mixed up world,_

_Yes, Its true._

_But there's no one I wouldn't stand up to the world with, but you._

_Walking through these halls,_

_I gotta learn not to fall._

_We need to find that little thing,_

_That makes us different from everyone you see,_

_We gotta raise out voice,_

_Wanna make it heard,_

_Wanna sing; rejoice,_

_To let our thought be heard,_

_Take my hand, _

_We'll do more than just stand._

_We'll make it through, _

_But thanks to you,_

_You helped me, raise, my voice..._

Then I realized that, that song I just wrote was about Troy. I bit my lip and saved it. I would sing it to Troy later, since he'll probably be a nosy one and look on my laptop.

Blowing the hair out of my face, I scanned my room looking for something to do. Then I realized that I needed to practice, so that I did.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Reaching for the lock, I slid the key and turned to the left. Hearing the click, I smirked before letting myself into Gabriella's room. I turned around and closed the door behind me, and after hearing it lock I walked over to Gabriella's bed, to find it empty. Confused, I looked up to see the bottom of the bathroom door eliminating it's yellow glow - She was in the bathroom.

Sitting down on her bed, I took off my shoes and my hoodie, placing them on the floor next to her bed. I got up and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I tugged nervously at my paisley blue t-shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was slightly tight and the jeans hung loosely off my hips. What was it about Gabriella that made me feel insecure about my appearance? I shook it off and sat down on her bed, only to get up and knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I heard Gabriella yell from inside. It was clear that my knock startled her. I heard some item drop on the counter, so it was safe to just walk it, and that's what I did.

Opening the door and stepping in quickly, I managed to lock the door and walk behind Gabriella, wrapping my arms around her waist. I smiled at her as she smiled giddily at me through the mirror. I studied her appearance - a white sports bra and extra short white shorts that I was sure went up her fine rump. I looked her up and down and smiled.

Then I backed off and closed my legs embarrassed at what formed between my legs. I groaned and rushed out. I heard Gabriella laughing through the now closed door.

When Gabriella come out 12 minutes later, she was wearing one of my 'borrowed' t-shirts that hung off her body very loosely. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her face was all natural and make up free - She looked beautiful.

I smiled and got up. I had taken off my pants and my shirt, only to leave me in my boxers. I slid into bed and opened my arms. Gabriella slid right in.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V:**

"Gabriella, about earlier..."

"Troy, it's fine. I'm not going to get mad at you because you got turned on. I should rather say sorry, because apparently it was my fault, but on the contrary you were the one who walked into the bathroom without permission."

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I'm sorry. That's the last thing that I wanted you to see. I mean, I though we made love before, but since we aren't currently active, it was kind of embarrassing to see that even what I looked at you, I still got completely turned on."

"Don't be sorry baby." I told him, straddling him softly, and laying my head on his chest. I felt his hands creep up the back of my shirt and rest on my back. I shivered at his cold hands but relaxed at his gentle touch. I then listened to the gentle heartbeat of my lover, and secretly praying that everything would turn out the way it should be tomorrow. I only hoped.

* * *

**(A/N - One Chapter Left :( Read & Review Please! Thanks! -Y.M.F)**


	20. Raise Your Voice

**Raise Your Voice - Chapter 20 - Raise Your Voice**

* * *

Senior year was coming to an end. There was one week left till graduation, and both Troy and Gabriella were nervous. Today was the showcase, and it would be a day that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Troy left.

He had left a note on my nightstand that clearly stated that he would be back time in time for the showcase. Apparently he had left in the middle of the night. But he hadn't said where he was going, which worried me even more. This meant that he wasn't going to be at school today, which would be harder to make it through the day without him. I would have to try my best, for Troy's sake that is.

School hadn't even stated, and yet I was beyond nervous. I wouldn't have Troy to protect me, and I would have to face the realties of high school by myself.

Jason had been quiet since the incident with his Father, but I really couldn't blame him. After I would go off to college, Jason was going to move with Mom to another state, so that if his Father ever did get out of prison, that he would not know where to look.

I got ready for school just like any other day. I had called Troy. I even texted him 5 times, but still I got no reply. That was odd, and I was very scared what he might be up to. Was he safe? Or was he busy with someone else? I quickly shook that thought from my mind.

When I got to school, Chad was waiting for me by my locker with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Gabster." He greeted as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Chad." I greeted half-heartedly. After I got my books out of my locker he wrapped a lazy arm around me.

"Don't worry, your boy toy will be here later." He mused lightly, his grin disappeared and a soft smile appeared. I stopped suddenly.

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I spat, pushing his arm away.

"Because he told me not too."

"Why?" I screamed. I was getting looks from everyone in the hallway.

"Gabby, calm down please." He said, pulling me to the side of the hallway. "He's fine, you guys are fine. Calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I screamed and took off running.

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V**

Gabriella was going insane not being with Troy and it killed me inside, but I had promised Troy that I wouldn't tell her where he was. I promised. I hurriedly went up to the rooftop and dialed Troy's cell.

"_Hello?"_

"Dude, your girl is going insane without you here, when are you coming back?"

"_As soon as I get this done. This is for her, and I'm determined to get this done."_

"Just hurry, I told her to calm down, she screamed in my face and ran away. I think she's on her period."

"_She is, she woke up in the middle of the night, just 2 hours before I left, and it got delivered, if you would rather for me to use that term. She's cranky and she's upset, just bare with her, please. I really don't want her to blow her chances at winning the showcase, nor do anything completely stupid."_

"Alright man. See you soon."

"_Yeah, bye dude."_

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

I had run up to the rooftop after ten minutes of crying in the bathroom. I knew I was blowing up, and I felt guilty pushing all my anger out towards Chad, but that's the way it happened and I couldn't take back now.

I called Troy again, hoping that he would answer. I just needed to hear his voice.

"_Hey, you reached Troy. I'm sorry I'm not able to come to the phone right now. And babe, if you're listening, I love you more that live itself, never forget that. Oh yeah, leave a message. Bye!"_

I smiled. He had changed his voice mail since I called him about an hour ago. He must have talked to Chad, but what I didn't understand was why he wasn't talking to me, but to Chad.

"Gabriella. I know you're on your period and I know that you're upset, but Troy is fine, and he wants you to calm down and go to class. What he's out doing right now, is for you, and you'll find out soon. Please, listen to me." Chad's voice pleaded. I turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Don't be. Come on, lets go to to class."

When school ended, everyone filed into the auditorium for the showcase. I was backstage with Kelsi. I was going on next to last, right before Sharpay. I was so nervous I felt as if my stomach was about to fall out of my butt.

"You'll be fine."

We then went to sit in the audience as the showcase began. Ms. Darbus came out with the spot light following her to the centre of the stage.

"Good afternoon music lovers!" She cried throwing her hands up for dramatic effect. "We're here with the California Young Talent Search Singing Showcase! Now, we have very few acts tonight, for we only saved the best to preform. Now, we have Travis Bundled and Lucille Nixon!"

The acts seem to carelessly roll on, and some of them were pretty good, but Kelsi and Chad told me that I was better.

"Now, after those fantastic acts, we're going to take a short admission and come back with our two final acts; Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans!"

"Come on Gabby, time to get ready."

Admission rolled by and I was up ready to get on.

"Where's Troy?" I asked as I gripped the microphone in my hand. I felt my heart beating so loud I was afraid the audience could hear.

Chad hugged me.

"I don't know. He said he was going to be here. You can do this, do this for him."

"And now! Gabriella Montez!" Ms. Darbus screamed to the crowd.

I walked out to the stage and scanned the audience. He wasn't there. I started anyway. I was so nervous that I was about to throw up. I took a deep breath, thought about Troy and started to sing.

_You say that I'm messing with your head,_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend _

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong _

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun _

_You're on your knees, _

_beggin' please _

_'stay with me' _

_But honestly, _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, _

_I'm thinking 'What the hell' _

_All I want is to mess around, _

_and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me, _

_you can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now, _

_whoa 'What the hell' _

_What, _

_What, _

_What, _

_What the hell _

_So what if I go out on a million dates _

_You never call or listen to me anyway _

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day _

_Don't get me wrong, _

_I just need some time to play (yeah) _

_You're on your knees, _

_beggin' please _

_'stay with me' _

_But honestly, _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, _

_I'm thinking 'What the hell' _

_All I want is to mess around, _

_and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me, _

_you can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now, _

_whoa 'What the hell' _

_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa _

_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa _

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_Boy, I like messing in your bed _

_Yeah, I am messing with your head _

_When I'm messing with you in bed _

_All my life I've been good but now, _

_I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. _

_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) _

_You can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

When I ran off stage I was immediately pulled into bone crushing hugs by Jason, Kelsi, and Chad and I felt safe and at ease.

"Gabriella, that was fantastic!" Kelsi yelled at me excitingly. I thanked her and grabbed a water bottle from the table that was backstage.

"Armature." I heard Sharpay comment, I just rolled my eyes and cursed under my breathe.

"If Troy's not here for the final round, I don't know if I can do it."

"Gabriella, you did fine when you were out there, you can do it again. Troy would want you to do your best, no matter what. " Chad said, wrapping his arm around me. "You can do this." I nodded and sat and watched Sharpay preform.

"She was lip synching!" I screamed to Chad.

"That shouldn't be fair!" Kelsi retorted.

"Don't worry, she's not going to get away with it."

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!"

"Ladies and gentleman! After a serious decisions the two finalists are Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. Now for the last round of the showcase, please put your hands together for Gabriella Montez!"

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Gabriella was then pushed out onto the stag and immediately her eyes filled with tears. She tried to go off stag but Chad coaxed her on. She stood in the middle of the stag gripping the microphone tightly as she looked at the crowd. Nervously she began.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not star potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says..._

Gabriella looked up to see Troy in the front row clapping louder than anyone else. She smiled and jumped off the stage and hugged him. "Sorry I'm late, but I am so proud of you."

She nodded and kissed him passionately. Troy grabbed her hand and went backstage to watch Sharpay and to hear the final results.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Pulling Gabriella out to the center of the stage, the final voting was to be put together.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have the final tally. The winner of the showcase, and of the scholarship is, Gabriella Montez!"

My mouth dropped and I pulled Gabriella out to where they were handing out the trophies. Sharpay got the second place trophy. She glared at us before walking away without another word.

"Congratulations baby." I murmured in her ear.

"Troy, where were you?"

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

"About that..."

"Gabriella?" She turned around to see a man in about his late 40s. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Troy, who's this?"

"This is your Father."

She gasped. "Dad?" She asked. The man nodded and she immediately hugged him. "Oh my beautiful baby girl."

* * *

An hour later Troy and Gabriella were outside the school. Troy's arms were snaked around Gabriella's waist and they were kissing softly.

"I love you." She stated.

"I love you more." He teased

"You're too cheesy. But thanks." She told him, stroking his face.

"For what?" Troy asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Gabriella pressed her lips upon his quickly again.

"Helping me."

"With?"

"To raise my voice. Before I met you, I would barely speak a word and then all of the sudden I'm who I was suppose to be."

"Now who's the cheesy one." He teased, stroking her cheek.

"Oh shut up." She said as she kissed her lover once more.

_The End:)_

* * *

**Right now, either you're thinking one of the two things; that you're so sad that this story is over, or you're thinking it's about time this story is over. I started this story when I was in 7th grade and now are just finishing it in my year of 10th grade. I love this story a lot, and I'm proud to say that it has the most reviews, passing my oldest story 'Like Whoa' but a least 10 reviews. Now, to the reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing this story and sticking around until I got my lazy butt to finish it, you guys are amazing and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you guys and I hope you guys continue to follow on with me with my other current in progress stories - I Fell In Love With My Neighborhood Hobo & Summer Fling - and my soon to come stories.**

**Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:**

**zanessalov3r, BreakinDawn, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, Clembo29, SimplyCuteBambi, kiss me in the rain, hsmfancrazy, Opaloutcast, troyellafan25463, Crazykenpogirl, Janetivo-Salvatore-Bieber, peytoncarolinemaries, iLoveYhuu14, itscomplicatedluv333, livelaughlove4life, KayyMarie xX, BrazilianPrincess, independentHSMFAN23, everythingintechnicolor, Definition Of Love - Zanessa, Crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber, LinaBearx3, Gabriella Somerfield, ~StoryReader 77, hopelessromanticgurl, Meghan Griffin, palmbeach, RoxMySox, Bluebell140, bubzchoc, & yogaluva.**

**See yah around? Indeed so :)**

**-Y.M.F **


End file.
